Anime SentaiDenji Sentai Megaranger
by 8stardragonball
Summary: When Usagi is blackmailed into going on a date, she try's to make the best of it. Unfortunately things go from bad to worse when Elephant-Nejire attacks the building she and her date are in, trapping them. Chapter 6 up please review.
1. Chapter 1

I own NOTHING!, this fanfic is for fun Anime Sentai was created by Blazin' Saddles and Megaranger and the other Super Sentai's are owned by Tokasatsu, while the character are owned by all their respective creators. I hope I covered everything pleas review.

Anime Sentai- Denji Sentai Megaranger

Let me tell you a story…

For many years many Evil forces have tried to destroy the earth, they could be terrorist organizations, aliens or beings from other dimensions. Lucky for use we have Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes and Super Sentai's who battle these evil forces.

They have fought to save the planet. So, what would happen if we have people fighting in the anime world?

Will new rangers be born? Will anime characters transform to fight for what is right in order to save the planet from the Evil? Warriors of different shows fight with burning hearts to defeat the evil forces of the world, using all skill and brainpower

Five warriors appear in the light.

Kaito: Hi, I'm Kaito Kuroba from Magic Kaito. I become MegaRed

Izzy: I'm Izzy Izumi from Digimon, but I am also known as MegaBlack

Kagome: I'm Kagome Higurashi from InuYasha. I am known as MegaYellow

Sho: I'm Sho Fukamachi from Guyver. I fight with the power of MegaBlue

Usagi: I'm Usagi Tsukino. From Sailor Moon, I fight as MegaPink

"Together, they must defeat Evil Electric Kingdom Nejiregia from destroying their world. In the first episode, these high school students must work together to battle the first attack from the forces of Nejiregia.

Episode 1: Unforgivable Twisted Invaders

In space a huge blue space craft was approaching the earth; it was a symbol of how far human technology had come in recent years however it was nothing compared to the technology created by those it had been made to defend…

It was a normal Saturday afternoon at the game center kids were playing their favorite arcade games, the most popular of these was a sentai-like fighting game called Megaranger.

"Special Team Attack!" said 7 year old Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya who was playing the Megaranger game against his friend Genta Kojima who he just beat with one of the Megaranger games hidden attacks. As the two friends began to play another round they heard footsteps approaching them they looked up to see…

"It's the game center champion, Shinji Black!" said Mitsuhiko in worried surprise.

"Those that lose to him are banned from the game center" said Genta.

"What are you two mumbling about?" said Shinji Black whose very voiced caused to two grade-schoolers to jump "is there no one who'll challenge me?"

Shinji Black then turned his eyes on Genta and Mitsuhiko, just by looking at them Shinji Black could tell they were afraid of him.

"You guys are a bunch of cowered" who was about to leave when a nervous Mitsuhiko stepped up.

"I'll fight you" said Mitsuhiko who took a seat at the Megaranger game, Shinji Black smiled.

"Kid, if you lose, don't ever come here again" said Shinji Black who then took his seat at the other end of the game where Genta had been sitting.

Genta rushed over to Mitsuhiko to try and stop him "Mitsuhiko don't, quit while you're ahead!" explored Genta.

Shinji Black was cracking his nucleus when someone throws a red backpack onto his control console

"Shinji Black I accept your challenge" said a 17 year old high school student, who Mitsuhiko and Genta recognized

"Kaito!" said Mitsuhiko

"Mistsuhiko, Genta let me take care of this" said Kaito who proceed to take Mistsuhiko's place as Shinji Black's challenger.

"Fine" said Shinji Black "I didn't want to play with those kids anyway, pick your character!"

"Let's see..." said Kaito who wasn't at all intimidated by Shinji Blacks reputation cycled throw the different characters "I'll play as MegaRed"

"I pick MegaBlack" said Shinji Black, with their characters selected the battle bagain.

A first MegaBlack seemed to be beating the crap out of MegaRed, however to Shinji Blacks surprised Kaito didn't seem worried. In the next few minutes MegaRed began to get the upper hand by blocking and countering MegaBlack's attacks

"Amazing!" said Genta

"I think he's going win" said a stunned Mitsuhiko who could not believe that he was witnessing the defeat of Shinji Black, and event that had never happened before.

"Now for MegaRed's special move" said Kaito who pressed a button combination "DRILL SABER!"

MegaRed pulled his Drill Saber and struck many critical blows to MegaBlack affectively beating him and winning the game. Anger about losing Shinji Black got up and slammed his fist on the game control console.

"ILL REMEMBER THIS!" said Shinji Black who then got up and left the game center to vent his anger.

"Kaito you BEAT SHINJI BLACK!" said Genta astonished.

"It was nothing" said Kaito modestly.

"Your technique is wonderful" said a female voice that Kaito did not recognize; he turned around to see a young woman not much older than himself along with two other official looking men.

"Will you please come with us?" asked the young asked women as Kaito got up from his seat.

"Are you guy's talent scouts?" asked Kaito.

"In scene yes we a looking for those who are the best at Megaranger, and after watching how you played my associates and think you in the top 5" said the women and Kaito who thought for a monument.

"Ok ill go" said Kaito "but have to treat me to Korean Barbecue"

"WHAT?" said the women.

"With extra rib's" ….

At the Japanese Digital Space Center NASADA, the personal were preparing for a shuttle launch that would occur in a few hours. Inside the building the head scientist Professor Kubota was in deep conversation with one of his Assistant's as they walked to the control room.

"Is the Final Projects test ready?" asked Kubota.

"The shuttle will be ready for launch in 24 hours time" said the assistant.

"I see, very good" said Kubota who gassed out the walkways window to see the Mega shuttle being placed in position. As they entered the control room one of the technicians turned to the professor.

"Professor Kubota you need to see this!" said the technician who pointed to her computer screen, the professor come over and noticed that the 3D image on her screen was twisting.

"The twisting forces are increasing" said Professor Kubota's assistant, as the building began to shake all of a sudden, a coke can that was on the technicians console as well as the pen's in Kubota's coat pocket began to twist.

"What that hell?" said the technician as Professor Kubota examined to twisted coke can.

"Professor this is a clear sign that Nejirejia is getting closer to our detention" said the Assistant

"I fear you right" said Kubota "prepare to have the Mega shuttle take off in an hour, their invasion is moving much faster then we calculated".

"Right" said the Assistant.

"Are the Megaranger still not assembled yet?" asked Kubota.

"Don't worry Professor" said Assistant reassuringly "the test machines have found our first candidate, Shiho just brought him in, here is his data"

The assistant handed the candidates information which was stored in a small had held computer to Kubota.

"I want to meet him" said Kubota…

"Déclassé" said Kaito as he began to eat Korean barbecue,

"SHIHO WHAT IS THIS!" said Professor Kubota who had just entered the room, and Shiho Myiano bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry Professor; I just couldn't get him to come with me unless we got him some food"

"It's alright Shiho you did your job you're excused" said Kubota, Shiho bowed respectfully and left Kubota with Kaito.

"You're Kaito Kuroba right?" asked Kubota.

"Yay" said Kaito who was still eating.

"You have been chosen to become a Megaranger" said Kubota.

"What are you talking about?" laughed Kaito "Megarangers is just a game"

"We hid test machines in the game centers across Japan to find worthy Megarangers" said Kubota who then turned to Kaito "As a candidate for Megaranger pleases train!"

"Sorry to disappoint you old man but I only came for the free lunch" said Kaito and Kubota put his hand to his face.

"This was not what I was expecting in a Megaranger" said Kubota when the intercom went off.

"Professor Kubota please report to the front gate the students for the high school are here for the tour you promised" said the voice over the intercom.

"Kaito please stay here I will be right back" said Kubota…

Outside the digital space center 4 high schools students were trying persuade the guard to let them in.

"Please let us see Professor Kubota" said Izzy Izumi politely.

"NO!" said the guard who was getting annoyed.

"But he promised!" said Usagi Tsukino who sounded disappointed, mostly because she need this extra credit to pass her science class. Just then Professor Kubota arrived.

"Okay get in line" said Kubota "I'm sorry I know I promised to give you kid's a tour but now's a really bad time please go home and I will reschedule with the high school"

As Professor Kubota turned to leave he was stopped by Kagome Higurashi.

"Professor Kubota, Please just let use look around the building for a few minutes" asked Kagome.

"Our parents taxes helped pay for this place it should be more open" pointed out Sho Fukamachi.

"Professor we understand you're busy, but you don't need to be suspicious" said Izzy.

"Please" said Usagi.

"NO!" said Kubota "GO HOME"

Suddenly without warning there was another earthquake, larger than the one earlier in the confusion Kagome saw an opening, she turned to Sho.

"Now's our chance" said Kagome

"Right" said Sho who realized what she was thinking; the two teenagers ran straight for the main building.

"Wait for me" said Usagi who ran after them.

"Stop!" said Professor Kubota saw them head into the main building "That's…"

"Professor Kubota I deeply apologize" said Izzy who ran to catch up with his friends…

Deep inside the 4 high school students were surprised to find that the main building was almost empty.

"Kagome is it really okay for use to be in here" asked Sho

"Hay I didn't make you follow me" pointed out Kagome.

"Amazing" said Izzy "this entire underground area wasn't in the blue prints that were showed to the public, they must be hiding something here"

"Hay" said Usagi "do you guys smell what I smell?"

"Smell what Usagi?" asked Kagome.

"Barbecue" said Usagi who followed her noise to the source…

After a few minutes Usagi had found the source of the barbecue in a room when she opened the the door hers eyes widened in shock

"KAITO?" said Usagi in shock.

Kaito looked up to see his friends form school entering the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Kaito "did you come for the Korean Barbeque"

"We're here to collect data for our science class" explained Kagome.

"It appears that this place is secretly developing something that the public doesn't know about" said Izzy.

"Really" said Kaito who then began to eat some rice "I could care less"

"Can I have some?" asked Usagi

"Typical Usagi" said Sho rolling his eyes as Professor Kubota entered room.

"HOW SELF-INDULGED!" said Kubota angrily "all of you out, HIM TOO!" Kubota pointed towards Kaito.

"Me too?" said Kaito pointing to himself.

Just then a then entire building begin to shack again, the quake was so bad the room the were in began to collapse

"No this is…" said Kubota who realized what was happening "Everyone follow me we have to get out NOW!"

Kubata instructed the teens to follow him as they made their way to the control room…

The NASADA staff was completely unprepared when a sphinx like warship appeared in the middle of their bass and began to attack with its twisted tail like laser weapon.

Within the warship a man dress in an elaborate twisted red and black cybernetic coat with purple hair that was graying and twisted metal cane laughed evilly, this was Dr. Hinelar the second in commander of Nejiregia and the one in charge to their mission to invade earth.

"We will make the humans of this dimension feel the power of our great Nejirejia technology" said Dr. Hinelar to a woman in her mid 20's who was very beautiful, dressed in light blue twisted cybernetic armor the woman was actually an android and the Staff Officar of Nejirejia her name was Shiborena.

"Surely this will be the age of Nejirajia!" said Shiborena triumphantly.

"Bi bi Dib will do it de bi!" said Bibidebi who was a very small white circular monster with thin arms and legs and a little trident in his hand "Well get them!"

"In this base should be weapons created by ignorant humans to defy us" said Dr. Hinelar who then turned to Shiborena "our first task is to destroy it!"

"Yugande and the Kunekune should already be doing that" said Shiborena who bowed…

The Nejiregia commander and grunts teleported out of the warship Neji-Crucher into the NASADA facility. Yugande the commanding officer was a black robot general with green lines cross his entire body, he had a powerful sword in his right hand and red and black cape on his back, while the purple Kunekune grunts had twisted faces and twisted blades, with white gloves and boots and a yellow line across their faces and bodies.

"So this is what the secret base of those who oppose use look like" said Yugande "Kunekune set the time bombs and obliterate it!

The Kunekune then began to spread throughout the base and plant the various time bombs while Yugande over saw them.

"STOP!" said a security team leader whose men pointed their weapons at Yugande in an attempt to stop him "don't move!"

"Pathetic" said Yugande who then killed them by firing green lasers out of his eyes, the team didn't stand a chance but that did not stop another from try trying, this time they opened fire on the Yugande but their attacks only bounced off him.

"No way!" said one of the security guards before Yugande blasted him and his comrades…

The explosions had damaged the digital lock that connected the control room to the area Professor Kubota and the teens were currently in affectively trapping them where they were.

"What do we do now?" winded Usagi who was completely terrified of the situation she was in.

"Profrssor Kubota can you please tell use what's going on?" asked Sho when Kubota's personale rist communicator went off.

"This is Kubota, Shiho what's the situation?" the Professor asked.

"Professor a giant warship from the Nejiregia dimension has penetrated the underground areas of the base" explained Shiho.

"Nejiregia?" asked Kagome.

"Their setting TIME BOMBS!" said Shiho.

"What?!" said Kaito

"Begin the final project experiment in ten…NO five minutes, have the Mega shuttle launch on standby!" commanded Kubota.

"Yes Sir!" said Shiho who then hung up.

"How can I be trapped now of all times!" said Kubota who had all given up, fortunately Izzy had an idea.

"Professor I think I can get us out of this" said Izzy who then went turned to Sho

"What do you mean?" asked Kubota

"If its electronic equipment, Izzy can fix it" said Sho confidently who then when over to the lock with Izzy and tired to fix it.

"How this lock is made with the latest digital security system?" said Kubota

"It's all right" said Kagome "when it comes to digital technology these two are the best"

It took a few second but Sho and Izzy managed to not only fix the lock but get it opened Professor Kubota was stunted.

"Splendid Job!" said Kubota who was surprised that these teen had skills in digital technology "NOW LETS MOVE!"

The teens followed Kubota onto the walkway were there was a clear view of the Mega shuttle, it was so amazing the teens running stopped when they saw it.

"Incredible" said a stunned Izzy.

"Professor what is...?" Sho began to ask when the Professor cut him off.

"No time to explain HURRY!"

A few seconds latter Kubota and the teens were in the control room were the technicians were busily preparing the Mega shuttle for launch, Kubota rushed over to were Shiho was standing.

"Shiho status!" said Kubota.

"Professor we will be ready to launch in five minutes!" said Shiho.

"Good" said Kubota who then turned his attention to one of the security monitors that show Yugande and the Kunekune assault throughout the base as they began to make their way to the control room, Kubota then know that there was only one thing left he could do.

"That's Awful" said Usagi who along with everyone else had watched the security footage.

"Who are these guys?" asked Kaito as Kubota turned to Shiho and pointed to the teen.

"Give them the Digitizers!" Instruted Kubota to Shiho whos eyes widened in surprise.

"But Professors Kubota other then Kaito we don't know if the other four are qualified!" pointed out Shiho.

"I will take full responsibility!" said Kubota "if the Nejirejia destroy the Mega shuttle all we have done will be for nothing!"

"Very well" said Shiho who then went to a keyboard, she typed in a code and revealed the 5 Digitizers which had been canceled under a secret compartment in Professor Kubota's desk.

"You guys know about the Megarangers right?" Kubota asked the teens and they nodded.

"Of course!" said Kaito.

"It's the game centers sentai fighting game, right?" asked Kagome.

"That's how it seems however it's actually it's a training simulation we developed, Megarangers is no game!" Kubota began to explain "To protect the earth form Nejirejia it's the name of a real world SUPER SENTAI!"

"You five are the chosen warriors" said Shiho as she handed the Digitizers to the teenagers, who each examined there henshin devices for a moment.

"This will allow us to become Megarangers?" said Kaito "Seems interesting!"

"But what if we get hurt?!" asked Sho.

"I'm shore you guys will be able to fight" said Kubota confidently.

Suddenly the one the doors to the control room blew apart and Yugande and a bunch of Kunekune swarmed in attacking the scientists and technicians.

"Take this!" said Yugande who used his lasers eyes attack, injuring Kubota.

"Professors!" said Izzy

"I'm fine" said Kubota "please you five protect this world Henshin code number 3-3-5!"

"Right" said Kaito who turned to his friends "Lets trys it out!"

"Looks like we don't have a choice" said Kagome

The teens strapped the Digitizers to their wrists and pressed the Henshin code 3-3-5…

"I don't believe this" said Genta who had been playing the Megarangers game.

"What is it?" asked Mitsuhiko.

"The Megarangers their GONE!" said Genta.

"GONE?" asked Mitsuhiko.

"Like they leaped from the game!" said Genta…

"What was THAT?!" said Yugande who had seen a flash of red, black, blue, yellow, and pink light, and was interested ti find out what it was…

The five teenagers had been teleported outside by the NASADA technitions, they were wear digital suits made of spandex that looke exactly the same except for the different colors and the skirts on the girls suits.

"I don't believe this" said Izzy who was MegaBlack "were the Megaraners!"

"Cool, it's just like the game!" said Kaito who was MegaRed.

"Doesn't this look really awesome?!" said Kagome who was MegaYellow.

"Yes it is!" said Usagi who was MegaPink.

"I guess" said Sho who was MegaBlue.

It was then that Yugande and the Kunekune appeared in front of them, although he had no way to make facial expression it was clear the Megarangers the Yugande was not happy to see them.

"YOU GUYS!" said Yugande who pulled out his sword while the Kunekune pulled out their dangers.

"It's them!" said MegaBlack.

"Your mince meat, I will destroy you for NEJIREJIA!" said Yugande confidently.

"Is this guy for real?" asked MegaRed when Kubota spoke to them over the communication devices in their helmets.

"You guys are now Denji Sentai Megaranger, the ability to fight is already programmed in!"

"All right" said MegaRed "let's GO!"

"KUNEKUNE ATTACK!" commanded Yugande and the grunts charged the Megarangers who calmly walked toward their opponents.

The digital computers inside the Megarangers suits began to scan the Kunekune of weakness as they approached. As a Kunekune approached MegaRed, Kaito's computer showed him how to take the Nejiragia foot soldier down and Kaito instantly responded by punching the Kunekune in the gut and then karate chopping him in the back he then repeated the process again and again as more Kunekune tired to attack him.

Seeing that attacking one at a time was not working the Kunekune fighting MegaBlack decided to gang up on him by grabbing his arms and legs.

"Stubborn basterds!" said MegaBlack as he used his new found strength to throw the Kunekune who was holding his arms off him, Izzy then grabbed the two Kunekune who were holding his legs and tossed the aside "this power is Amazing!"

A bunch of Kunekune had surrounded MegaPink, at first Usagi had been scared until her computer showed her to use her weapons, the Mega Capture a satlitite like blaster and the standard megaranger laser pistol Mega Sniper. She then combined the two weapons to make the Capture-Sniper, which she quickly used against the Kunekune.

"Capture-Sniper!" said MegaPink who jumped in to the air and blasted the Kunekune.

Unlike their comrades MegaBlue and MegaYellow were not doing so well, Kagome cried in pain as a Kunekune struck her with his twisted dagger, MegaBlue went to her side.

"You okay?" asked MegaBlue.

"I'm fine" said MegaYellow who stumbled up.

The Kunekune were about to attack again when a blast of blue and yellow light came from MegaBlue and MegaYellow's helmets blinding the Kunekune, when their sight returned the Kunekune found that they were now inside what looked like a digital computers mainframe. In there cunfusiong Sho and Kagome decided to double team the Kunekune, using a super sky diwing attack (similar to that of Blue 3 form Bioman) and then finishing off the grunts with their weapons.

"Mega-Slinger!" said MegaYellow who used her slingshot like weapon to shot the Kunekune.

"Mega-Tomahawk!" said MegaBlue as he rapidly began to spine around taking down and Kunekune that got close to him…

Back inside the base Shiho had helped get the injured Professor Kubota to the Mega shuttle from the control room.

"Professor are you alright?" asked one of the Mega shuttles pilots as the Professor and Shiho were seated.

"Im fine, are you ready to launch?" asked Kubota

"Yes sir!" said the pilot.

"Good begin the Launch sequence at once!" said Kubota and the pilots complied…

"Dawn IT!" said Yugande angrily "you Kunekune are a disgrace to Nejirejia!"

The Megarangers had beaten most of the Kunekune and were about to fight Yugande when the Mega shuttle and the launch platform began to rise out of the ground.

"WOH!" said MegaRed.

"So they have such a thing, well it doesn't matter!" said Yugande "in a few seconds this who area will be destroyed by the time bombs!"

"I don't think so!" said MegaRed who then jumped into the air and pulled out his signature weapon "Drill-Saber!"

"What?" said Yugande as MegaRed attacked him the Drill-Sabor the same way he beat Shinji Black in the game earlier.

"DRILL-SABOR SLASH!"said MegaRed and the attack caused critical damage to Yugande who stumbled back.

"Don't think you have won, the explosion will send you all to HELL!" said Yugande who then teleported himself and the remaining Kunekune back the Neji-Crusher.

"Coward!" said MegaRed.

"Everyone Get to the Mega shuttle, this whole place is about to blow!" said Kubota over the communicators.

"Got it old man, everyone let's move!" said MegaRed…

", the explosion is eminent!" said Yugande who had just arrived on the Neji-Crusher.

"Very good Yugande" said who then turned to Shiborena "retreat to Gran Nejiros!"

Shiborena complied and soon the Neji-Crusher had disappeared back into the Nejiregia dimension just as the time bombs exploded.

The Megarangers had just barely made it to the Mega shuttle when the NASADA base began to explode around them.

"Take off Now!" said Kubota

The Mega shuttle took off just as the explosion began to consume the launch pad.

"Shiho how are we doing?" asked Kubota

"Most of the staff managed to escape the blast" she said.

"..And the Mega shuttle?" asked Kubota

"All systems go" said the lead pilot as the Mega shuttle broke throw the Earth's atmosphere "Next stop the Megaship!"

To be continued

Kaito's voice "Next time on Anime Sentai:Denji Sentai Megaranger, the evil forces of Nejirejia sent down their first Nejire-Beast Stingray-Nejire, will we be able to beat him and what about the NEJI-CRUSHER!"

Kubota's voice" Use the Galaxy Mega!"

Kaito's voice "Episode 2: Look, Our Galaxy Mega!"


	2. Episode 2: “Look, Our Galixey Mega!”

I own NOTHING!, this fanfic is for fun Anime Sentai was created by Blazin' Saddles and Megaranger and the other Super Sentai's are owned by Tokasatsu, while the character are owned by all their respective creators. I hope I covered everything pleas review.

Anime Sentai- Denji Sentai Megaranger

Kubota's voice "Last time the Evil Electric Kingdom Nejirejia appeared, they destroyed the NASADA secret base however thanks to Denji Sentai Megaranger, the Mega-Shuttle escaped into space"

Episode 2: "Look, Our Galixey Mega!"

The Mega-Shuttle that had escaped the destruction of the NASADA base was now cursing through space as though nothing had happened. However as peaceful as it appeared on the outside, inside it was a different story…

"Hay old man!" said MegaRed as he and his fellow Megarangers entered the Mega-Shuttles cockpit.

"Professor what the hack is this?" asked MegaBlack.

"Where are we!" demanded MegaYellow.

"Calm down everyone!" said Kubota calmly "At this point were already in space, I promise once we reach the Megaship everything will be explained "

As Kubota said this, the giant blue Megaship came into view. The Megarangers gassed at the spectacular ship in stunned silence.

"There it is the Megaship created to oppose the Nejirejia invasion force, it is our new base and first line of defense" explained Kubota who smiled when he saw the ship that he spent the last four years making.

"I will never forget this day" said MegaBlue who for a moment thought he was in a science fiction movie.

"This is defiantly going in my diary!" said MegaPink in an excited voice.

"Prepare for docking "said one of the Mega-Shuttles pilots…

In between our dimension and the Nejirejia dimension there was Gran Nejiros, a giant saucer-like fortress that served as the main headquarters of Evil Electric Kingdom Nejirejia. Inside the base Dr. Hinelar, Shiborena, Yugande and Bibidebi saluted as the image of a giant red eye appeared on a twisted circular view screen. This was the supreme leader of all Nejirejia; Evil Electric King Javious the First.

"My king we have obliterated the base of the foolish human trying to resist us!" reported Dr. Hinelar.

"Then today, right now, we will leave the Nejirejia dimension and head for the surface of the Earth!" said Javious happily "Quickly lay waste to the surface!"

"YES!" said Yugande.

"The earth and everything on it will belong to use NEJIREJIA!" commanded Javious.

"Leave it to us" said Dr. Hinelar.

"Your majesty, Javious the First, we will do this with all our hearts" assured Shiborena.

"Even if it costs my life!" vowed Yugande.

"We'll do our best debi!"said Bibidebi.

Javious's image then disappeared, Dr. Hinelar turned to Yugande and Shiborena.

"Prepare the Neji-Crusher!" commanded Dr. Hinelar.

"Shiho is the shield fully functional?" asked Kubota who was now inside the operations room aboard the Megaship.

"Yes, we won't have to worry about the enemy finding us" said Shiho, Kubota could tell that something was troubling her.

"Shiho is something wrong?" asked Kubota.

"I'm sorry Professor but..." Shiho began "Are those five really qualified to be the Megarangers?"

"As you know well Shiho, once someone wears a digital suit it records their DNA number no one else can wear it" explained Kubota "We don't have time to make new ones"

"BUT…" began Shiho "There just high school kids!"

"You're eighteen" Kubota pointed out.

"I'm not responsible for protecting the entire planet!" countered Shiho.

"Shiho please trust me on this" said Kubota and Shiho took a deep breath.

"I hope your instincts are correct Professor Kubota, or we will all suffer for it" said Shiho...

In another part of the Megaship Kaito and the others gassing out a large window which showed a magnificent view of the earth.

"It's so incredible!" said Usagi.

"Hay guys, do you really think we have what it takes? I mean to be Megarangers?" asked Sho.

"We have too. If we don't who will stop the bad guys?" said Izzy.

"What do you think Kaito?" asked Kagome.

"You know me. I always just go with the flow" said Kaito "Besides being a Megaranger is the BEST THING EVER!"

"Idiot!" said Kagome.

"Attention Megarangers please report to Professor Kubota in the control room immanently" said Shiho's over the Megaship's intercom.

"I wonder what the old man wants?" said Kaito.

"Do think the bad guys are back?" said Usagi.

"Either way it probably important, we shouldn't keep the professor waiting" said Izzy.

"Then let's go" said Kaito and the teens headed for the Megaships control room.

"Professor is anything wrong?" asked Izzy as he and the other teenagers entered the Megaships control room. To everyone relief Professor Kubota only smiled.

"Everything's fine kids I just want to go over a few things with you" explained Kubota "First I think you should know more about our enemy"

"Who exactly are they?" asked Sho.

"They call themselves the Evil Electric Kingdom Nejirejia, they are beings form the second dimension lead by a powerful being known as Javious." said Kubota.

"What do they want?" asked Kagome.

"We don't know for shore, but we believe Nejirejias goal is to take control of the earth and twisted it in their own image!" said Kubota.

"That's terrible!" said Usagi.

"Fortunately your digital suits are programmed with the Megarangers abilities. The crest on your helmets forehead is the symbol of that ability" said Kubota who then turned to Izzy "For example Izzy, the crest on your helmet is a digital satellite. With that you can access all manmade satellites"

"Not bad" said Izzy interested.

"MegaBlue is digital television, MegaYellow digital camara and MegaPink is digital cellular phone" said Kubota "Each items most advanced form is programmed in"

"What about me!" asked Kaito excitedly "What's my special ability?!"

"MegaRed your special ability…" began Kubota "…doesn't exist"

"What? That's no Fair!" said a disappointed Kaito that MegaRed had no special ability.

"Kaito your crest is a personal computer. In other words your programmed with all the abilities making MegaRed an all-purpose soldier" said Kubota.

"COOL!" said Kaito thrilled, as all this friends burst into hysterical laughter "WHAT?"

"Sorry Kaito its just so funny" said Sho "Your crest is a personal computer, when you can't use one to save your life!"

"That's right, whenever he sees a PC Kaito breaks into hives!" exclaimed Kagome.

"WHY YOU!" Kaito began to say angrily when an alarm went off.

"Professor Kubota , I'm detecting a twisting force in Tokyo!" said Shiho who was intently looking at her monitor as Kubota and the teens gathered around her station.

"Nejirejia! Do you know their exact locations?" asked Kubota.

"According to the NASADA satellite's they should be in the Musashi district!" said Shiho as she brought up the information on her computer for everyone to see.

"That's our home town!" said Sho as Kubota turned to look at the teenagers who had worry in their eyes.

"Everyone, you'll fight right?" asked Kubota.

"Of course!" said Izzy

As he looked at Shihos computer, Kaito's eyes widened as he noticed a very familiar game center located right where the twisting force was occurring.

"Oh no… is that the game center?!" said Kaito who then raced to the exit of the control room when Kagome stopped him.

"Where are you going, Kaito?" asked Kagome who had never seen Kaito with the panicked she now saw on his face.

"Kagmoe let GO!" demanded Kaito "I can't ignore this. That's the game center Genta and the other kids always play at, they're there right no totally unaware of Nejirejia!"

"Stop panicking, remember were in a spaceship!" said Izzy as Kaito turned to Kubota.

"Old man, please hurry we need to get down their NOW!" said Kaito who was genuinely concerned for the well being of the kids, many of them lived near him and they saw Kaito as a role model.

"I understand" said Kubota….

At the game center Mitsuhiko and Genta were telling their friend Ayumi Yoshida about Kaito's game against Shinji Black.

"So Kaito really beat Shinji Black!" asked Ayumi who was disappointed she missed the event.

"You should have seen it" said Genta.

"Yay Kaito played so good it left Shinji Black furious!" said Mitsuhiko.

"I can't believe I missed…" before Ayumi could finish the entire game center began to shake violently. The games began to flicker on and off and some of the glass on the claw machines broke shattering into a million pieces.

"What's happening!" cried Genta.

"Is it an earthquake?!" asked a scared Ayumi.

"GUYS LOOK AT THE VENDING MACHINE!" said Mitsuhika who was frozen with fear.

Genta and Ayumi turned to the game centers vending machine and immediately saw why Mitsuhika was terrified. The machine was now nothing more than a gient piece of twisted metal.

"What could have caused that!" asked Ayumi.

"I don't know but I think we should get out of here!" said Genta…

"Did anyone see where Kaito ran off to?!" asked Izzy.

The five teens had just arrived on earth however as soon as they landed Kaito had ran off on his own.

"Man that guy is hopeless" said Kagome matter-of-factly when Usagi screamed. Izzy, Kagome, and Sho rushed over to their friend who was staring at a building completely terrified.

"Usagi are you okay?!" asked a concerned Sho.

"I'm fine but LOOK!" said Usagi who pointed to a large building that was twisting inwards. As the teens looked in shock the ground began to shake and there were several loud explosions.

Mitsuhiko, Ayumi and Genta had seen the building twist inward and then explode right before their eyes. It was a terrifying sight for anyone especially a group of seven year olds to witness especially when the giant sphinx-like Neji-Crusher appeared above them blocking out the sun. As the kids looked at the Neji-Crusher they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Are you kids alright?!" asked Kaito as he made his way to them. The kids were glad to see him.

"KAITO!" said Ayumi as she hugged his leg for protection.

"Its okay" said Kaito reassuringly when he could start to hear words coming from the Neji-Crusher.

"Listen, humans of this land!" said Dr. Hinelar's voice "From here on, this land will be ruled by the Nejirejia! Those who resist will all be twisted and crushed!"

"Those bastards!" said Kaito angrily.

Just then the Neji-Crusher stopped to offload a passenger who had teleported out of the ship, the Nejire-Beast Stingray-Nejire. A walking twisted black and white stingray monster with red eyes, metal arms and legs and a long black tail.

"Stingray-Nejire, it doesn't matter if they only resist a little!" said Dr. Hinelar who was communicating with Stingray-Nejire by use of advanced Nejirejia technology aboard the Neji-Crusher "Send them to the HELL!"

Stingray-Nejire obeyed his masters' orders and began to attack anyone close to him. In the distance Kaito and the three kids could see all this.

"Kaito, what's going to happen to use?" asked Mitsuhiko who along with his two friends were looking towards Kaito for support.

"Don't worry, if there are bad people in the world then there are also good people" said Kaito reassuringly and Stingray-Nejire turned his focus to them "You kids find someplace safe to hide"

"What about you?" asked Genta.

"Trust me I'll be fine" said Kaito and the kids left to find someplace safe.

"Human why aren't you running?" asked Stingray-Nejire who stopped in front of Kaito "Have you accepted that we the Nejirejia are your new masters?"

"No, I just wanted to send you back to your own world myself!" said Kaito who cracked his knuckles.

"What?!" asked Stingray-Nejire who was surprised that the young human had the nerve to take to him like that.

"Here I go!" said Kaito who made a fist and cragged Stingray-Nejire, however before he could reach the Nejire-Beast, Stingray-Nejire fired a beam of red energy from his eyes. The red energy wrapped around Kaito's body allowing Stingray-Nejire to lift the teenager off the ground and then causally throw him aside.

"KAITO!" said Usagi as she and the others arrived on the scene to help their friend "Are you okay?"

"Everyone!" said Kaito glad that he now had some help.

"What were you thinking going off on your own?" asked Kagome.

"Sorry but I had to make shore the kids were okay" said Kaito.

"Its okay, but right now I think we should henshin" said Izzy.

"Izzys right, it's the only way we will beat that thing" said Sho.

"Your right LETS GO!" said Kaito as he and the others pressed the 3-3-5 button combination on their Digitizers.

"Install MEGARANGER!" said all teens a once as their spandex suits digitalized around them. Turning them in to the Super Sentai: Denji Sentai Megaranger.

"IT'S THEM FROM BEFORE!" said Yugande in shock as the Neji-Crushers view screen showed the five Megarangers.

"That was definitely a digital transformation!" said Shiborena who stared at the view screen in amazement.

"So humans on the surface have reached that level of technology?" asked Dr. Hinelar who was now interested in this new development.

"It appears so" answered Shiborena.

"Lets go!" said MegaRed as he and the other Megarangers ran towards the Nejire-Beast.

"Who are you guys?" asked Stingray-Nejire when he recived a order form Dr. Hinelar.

"Stingray-Nejire, twist and crush them!" order Dr. Hinelar.

"Right" said Stingray-Nejire.

The Megarangers tried to attack Stingray-Nejire who just knocked them down one after the other, until he reached MegaPink.

"Let go!" said MegaPink as Stingray-Nejire put his right arm around the girls neck and began to squeeze.

"Very well!" said Stingray-Nejire who then tossed MegaPink into the air, she hit the ground hard.

"MegaPink are you okay?" asked the other Megarangers as Stingray-Nejire attacked again, this time with his tail, however the Megarangers were all able to just barley miss it.

"We have to fight as one!" said MegaBlack "Or we won't be able to win!"

"How?!" asked MegaBlue "Its easy to say, but!"

"We can do it with the five-people linking program!" said MegaRed.

"Let's try it!" said MegaYellow.

The Megarangers got into position, the crests on the top of their helmets glowed one after the other until beam from MegaYellow's digital camera crest fired a yellow beam of light the hit Stingray-Nejire teleporting him to what looked like a digital computer mainframe.

"Where am I?!" demanded Stingray-Nejire as the Megarangers attacked. MegaPink and MegaYellow double punched. MegaBlack and MegaBlue double kicked, and MegaRed finished with two punches of his own.

Stingray-Nejire fell to the ground but quickly got up, jumped into the air and did a sky diving attack with did damage to the Megarangers. However when he flew into MegaBlack, the senshi used his new found strength to grab Stingray-Nejire and toss him around in the air before throwing him to the ground.

"Impudent!" said Stingray-Nejire as he got up, it was then that the Megarangers pulled out their weapons.

"Drill-Sabor!" said MegaRed.

"Mega-Rod!" said MegaBlack.

"Mega-Tomahawk!" said MegaBlue.

"Mega-Slinger!" said MegaYellow.

"Mega-Capture!" said MegaPink.

"Eat this!" said Stingray-Nejire who fired red energy beams from his eyes. The Attack had surprised the Megarangers, however they didn't appear to be hurt and seconds later the charged Stingray-Nejire.

MegaPink jumped into the air and blasted the Nejire-Beast with her Mega-Capture, causing plenty of damage.

"Tomahawk Hurricane!" said MegaBlue who began to spin around rapidly, hit Stingray-Nejire repedily with his weapon.

It was then MegaBlacks turn who struck Stingray-Nejire with his Mega-Rod and then moved him into position for MegaYellow.

"Damn you!" said Stingray-Nejire angrily.

"Here I go!"said MegaYellow who then blasted Stingray-Nejire with her Mega-Slinger, before his body could even register the pain form MegaYellows attack MegaRed moved in for the kill.

"SABOR SLASH!" said MegaRed as his Drill Sabor struck Stingray-Nejire cuasing him to yell out in pain as the attack sent him flying backwards.

"Megaranger Win!" said the Megarangers in unison and the digital surroundings disappeared returning them to the city, despite the powerful attacks Stingray-Nejire was still alive but baddy injured.

"I'm disadvantaged fighting in the land" said Stingray-Nejire who realized he couldn't win decided it was best to retreat. He jumped into the air and flew high into the sky.

"That coward he's retreating!" said MegaRed.

"Professor Kubota is there anything we can do?" asked MegaBlack

"I'm sending you the Cyber Sliders you can use them to follow him" said Kubota over the Megarangers intercom. And then seconds later the five surfboard-like vehicles appeared, each with a different color for their respective Megarangers.

"Alright let's go!" said MegaRed as he jumped on to his Cyber Slider.

Using these amazing vehicles the Megarangers were able to catch up to Stingray-Nejire who was heading into space.

"Thick you can get away?" asked MegaRed as he Stingray-Nejire and the other Megaranger broke the Earth's atmosphere where the Neji-Crusher was waiting.

"See you in Hell!" said Stingray-Nejire who then teleported himself aboard the ship which then used its twisted tail-like weapon to open fire on the Megarangers.

"MegaRed what do we do?!" asked MegaBlue as the Neji-Crusher fired at them.

Aboard the Neji-Crusher Dr. Hinelar and his minions watched the Megarangers who were helpless against the twisted ships superior fire power.

"Goodbye, gentlemen!" said Dr. Hinelar who then with Shiborena, Yugande and Stingray-Nejire began to laugh.

"Bibi destroy them debi!" said Bebidibi who then joined his comrades in the laughter.

Fortunately for the Megarangers the Megaship was nearby and Professor Kubota could see everything that was happening from the control room.

"Megarangers return to the Megaship!" said Kubota who then turned to Shiho "Collect them!"

"Yes sir!" said Shiho who typed the command into her console. The Megareangers were then teleported aboard the Megaship.

"Damn them!" said Dr. Hinelar who had seen what had happened "They have completed something like that!"

"Dr. Hinelar your orders?" asked Shiborena.

"Fire!" ordered Dr. Hinelar "Blow them to smithereens!"

The Neji-Crusher fired at the Megaship which was only surviving that attacks because of its shields.

"Are the shields regenerating?" asked Kubota.

"For now yes, but if that ship keeps attacking like this the shields won't hold!" said Shiho nervously.

"Attack them with the Mega Particle Cannon!" ordered Kubota and Shiho complied.

The Megaships defensive weapons opened fire on the Neji-Crusher, causing some damage but not enough to destroy the enemy ship. However Kubota had a plan for that.

"Now, Change Form!" said Kubota…

Inside the Mega-Shuttle which was docked on the Megaship the Megaranger were in the shuttles cockpit as Kubota voice was heard over the intercom.

"Transform and combined" said Kubota's voice "MegaRed pull the lever on the guidance device!"

"Roger!" said MegaRed who did as instructed and the front of the Megaship opened up "Engines, boost up!"

The Mega-Shuttle discounted and then flew out of the Megaship.

"Oscillation systems activated!" said MegaBlack.

"Everything is Okay!" said MegaBlue.

"Transformation system, activate!" said MegaRed as the Mega-Shuttle doubled back to the Megaship which had transformed from spaceship to robotic body and the Mega-Shuttle transformed into a head with connected to the body.

"We have become a robot!" said MegaRed.

"What an amazing Mecha!" said MegaBlack.

The Megaship and the Mega-Shuttle had transformed and joined to become Denj Sentai Megarangers giant fighting robot the GalaxyMega!

Aboard the Neji-Crusher, Dr. Hinelar looked to examine the GalaxyMega and cursed.

"Full speed ahead!" commanded "Ram them and destroy them!"

The Neji-Crusher began to pick up speed and headed straight for the GalaxyMega.

"MegaSabor!" said MegaRed who then pressed a button on his control console, and the GalaxyMega's main weapon digitalized in its right hand. MegaRed then pressed another button "Booster on!"

At full speed the GalaxyMega headed straight for the Neji-Crusher, both showed no sign of slowing down and pretty soon they would hit one and other.

However right before it was about to collide with the Neji-Crusher, the GalaxyMega's MegaSabor turned bright gold.

"Mega Side Cutter!" said all the Megarangers as the MegaSabor struck the Neji-Crusher, which appeared unharmed.

"Did we get them?!" asked MegaRed.

Seconds later the Neji-Crusher exploded!

"WE DID IT!" said MegaPink who excitedly got up from her console and hugged MegaYellow.

"Did you see that Megarangers win!" said MegaRed "Just like in the game!"….

"Well that's it" said Kaito as he and the others entered the Megaships control room, the ship had returned to it normal form following the battle "We wiped out those Nejirejia guys right?"

"We can do anything if we combine our powers" said Izzy confidently.

"But I fell kind of empty" said Kagome who was a little depressed that the adventure was over.

"We were just too strong" said Kaito who turned to Kubota "Right old man?"

"So were free now right?" asked Sho who was looking forward to getting back to normal life.

"Professor Kubota, can I keep my Digitizer as a memento?" asked Usagi kindly.

"Well that's…"Kubota began to say when Kaito cut him off.

"Come on don't be stingy, let her keep it" said Kaito.

"I am not stingy!" said Kubota who had taken offense.

"Okay then it's decided, Usagi you can keep it" said Kaito.

"Yes!" said Usagi who was pleased.

"Now we can get back and study for the test" said Izzy.

"What test?!" said Kaito and Usagi in unison.

"The science test in two day, don't you two remember?" asked Sho.

"Of course they don't" said Kagome "Usagi never does her home work and Kaito cuts class half the time!"

"Oh no if I fail this test Haruna will never let me hear the end of it!" said Usagi who was worried.

"Relax Usagi. If we transform into MegaRed and MegaPink our built in computers will help use pass the test!" said Kaito.

"Idiot you can't transform during the test!" said Kagome "That would be cheating"

"Not to mention it would give away your secret identities" pointed out Sho.

As the teens argued, Shiho was on here computer going throw the battle with the Neji-Crusher when hers eyes widened.

"Professor Kubato!" said Shiho.

"What's wrong?" asked Kubota as he went over to her.

"Look at this!" said Shiho who pointed to her computer, the screen was twisting.

"NO!" said Kubota in horror.

"What's wrong?" asked Kaito as he and the others went over to the computer.

"The Nejirejai have not been defeated!" said Kubota "The battle with them has only just begun!"

To be continued.

Kaito's voice "next time on Anime Sentai: Denji Sentai Megaranger, I won't forgive anyone who destroys someones dream. Sho I will protect your dream!"

Sho's voice "Im glad I have a friend like you Kaito.

Bibidebi's voice "Megaranger let me show you my new ability!"

Sho's voice "Episode 3: What!, A Giant Nejire-Beast!"


	3. Episode 3: What, a Giant NejireBeast!”

I own NOTHING!, this fanfic is for fun Anime Sentai was created by Blazin' Saddles and Megaranger and the other Super Sentai's are owned by Tokasatsu, while the character are owned by all their respective creators. I hope I covered everything pleas review.

Anime Sentai- Denji Sentai Megaranger

Episode 3: "What, a Giant Nejire-Beast!"

When the giant red eye which served as the image of Evil Electric King Javious the First appeared on the twisted-circular view screen, it was clear right away to everyone in Gran Nejiros that he was not happy.

"Dr. Hinelar, care to explain way Nejirejia has not yet taken control of the Earth yet?" enquired Javious who was not pleased with his servant's lack of progress.

"My King!" said Dr. Hinelar with the upmost respect "We have suffered a temporary setback"

"Really?" asked Javious.

"But I assure you the Earth will soon be in our hands, Twisted and Crushed, it will be a perfect world suitable for you King Javious!" assured Dr. Hinelar.

"Don't just talk about it Hinelar. DO IT!" said Javious whose image then disappeared. Dr. Hinelar then turned to his three subordinates Shiborena, Yugande and Bibidebi. When he looked at Shiborena Dr. Hinelar could see that something was causing her concern.

"Are okay Shiborena?" asked Dr. Hinelar in a kind almost fatherly voice.

"Forgive me Dr. Hinelar, but why didn't you tell King Javious about Megaranger?" asked Shiborena and Dr. Hinelar only smiled.

"There is no need to tell his majesty about a small threat that will soon no longer exist" explained Dr. Hinelar "Now let's began with the plan to lure out the Megaranger"

"Yes!" said Yugande who went to a nearby console and pressed a few buttons "Appear Nejire Magic Circle!"

It was then the twisted and circler Nejire Magic Circle appeared in the middle of the room.

"Rhino-Nejire's egg!" said Shiborena as she placed the twisted black egg which contained the DNA of the Nejirejia Nejire-Beast Rhino-Nejire into the Nejire Magic Circle. Shiborena then began to move her hands back and forth as she did a chant.

"Twist and twirl, twist and twirl, come to physical form!" sang Shiborena as the Nejire Magic Circle began to spine around rapidly.

"Yugande now!" ordered Dr. Hinelar.

"Nejire energy activated!" said Yugande who then pressed another button on the console and a beam of orange light came from the Nejire Magic Circle. It began to spine faster and faster, when it stopped the egg was gone and in its place was a black twisted Rhino monster.

"Rhino-Nejire!" said the Nejire-Beast as its drill like horn began to spine around rapidly.

"Excellent!" said Dr. Hinelar "He's perfect for this mission!"

"Bibi, Rhino-Nejire looks like just a big brute to me, debi!" said Bibidebi who was not that impressed with the Nejire-Beast. As he floated throughout the room, Bibidebi was stopped by Dr. Hinelar who grabbed the littlie creature and had him in the palm of his hand.

"DR. HINELAR DON'T CRUSH ME!" said Bibidebi who was afraid that his creator was going to end his existence right then and there.

"Relax Bibidebi, you going to play a very important part in my plan" said Dr. Hinelar who then turned to the Nejire-Beast "Rhino-Nejire, soon you will go to the Earth and show the humans that their inferior digital science is nothing compared to the Nejirejia's devil science!"

"I await you command master!" said Rhino-Nejire…

It was 2.30 pm on a Friday afternoon, classes at the high school had just ended and students were pouring out the doors to go home for the evening.

"Finally I thought it would never end!" said Kaito who stretched as he exited the school with Usagi, Kagome and Izzy, it was clear to everyone that he was glad classes were out for the day.

"What's your plan for the weekend?" asked Usagi.

"I don't know, but it will definitely not include school work!" said Kaito who smiled to himself.

"Then I guess you're prepared for Mr. Fujiama's test on Monday?" asked Kagome who guessed by the panicked expression on Kaito's face that the answer was no. Although Kaito was very bright young man he was also very lazy and forgetful.

"I totally forgot, if I get another red mark my mom will kill me!" said a dismayed Kaito whose dreams of free weekend were now replaced with one of nonstop studying.

"Calm down Kaito. You can come with use to the Digi-Ken" offered Izzy.

"The what?" asked Kaito who had never heard of the Digi-Ken until now.

"Follow us, we'll show you" said Izzy who began to led Kaito and the girls back into the school…

"Welcome to the digital research club or Digi-Kun as we call it" said Izzy proudly as Kaito rolled his eyes.

"You actually have a club for this?" asked Kaito who could not believe anyone would join a club just to homework.

"You should give a try Kaito, who knows you might make the honor roll" said Kagome jokingly.

"Ha-ha very funny Kagome!" said Kaito who turned to Usagi "Why do you call it Digi-Ken?"

"I came up with it, do you like?" asked Usagi and Kaito looked at her in shock.

"You're in this club?!" asked a shocked Kaito.

"Huruna forced me to join after I failed one too many science tests" explained an embraced Usagi as Izzy, who had been at one of the computers and printed out a sheet of paper and handed it to Kaito.

"What's this?" asked Kaito who examined the paper more closely when he realized what it was "The questions to Mr. Fujiama's test?!"

"That right now you know what questions to study for?" said Izzy as Kaito got down on his hands and knees.

"Please let me join your club!" begged Kaito.

"I thought you hated personal computers?" said Izzy skeptically.

"Don't be ridiculous I love personal computers!" lied Kaito, he really wanted to join the club to could get all the answers on the tests.

"Fine you can join, but you have to take it seriously!" said Izzy and Kaito embraced him.

"Izzy, Thank you!" said Kaito.

"Hay anyone seen Sho?" asked Kagome who had just realized that the blue Megaranger wasn't percent in the room.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him since lunch" said Kaito who now realized at Sho hadn't shown up for the last period of class…

In downtown Tokyo, Sho was talking a special class that teaches teenagers how to draw anime and manga, with permission from the high school and his father, Sho had been allowed take the class. For a final project to see how far his students had come Sho's teacher had asked him and the other students to draw their own original characters.

"Well Tetsuro what do you think?" asked Sho to his friend Tetsuro Segawa who also the same class as him.

"Sho this is unbelievable!" said Tetsuro as he held one of Sho drawing in his hand "This is professional level stuff, what your secret!?"

"I honestly don't know Tetsuro, drawings always just come naturally to me" said Sho modestly.

"Come on there has to be some reason you so good at this" said Tetsuro.

"Well, I have been drawing since I was little and I love watching anime" said Sho.

"I guess that is good motivation to become a professional animator" said Tetsuro who then looked at is watch "I got to go pick up Mizuki from her computer classes, want to come we were going to get some food"

"Another time, I'm going work for a little while longer" said Sho politely who then handed one his drawings to Tetsuro "Could you give this to Mizuki for me please?"

"No problem, as long its not…" said Tetsuro suspiciously.

"YOU KNOW ME BETTER THEN THAT!" said Sho who could not believe Tetsuro was suggesting he was giving Muzuki a dirty drawing. Tetsuro laughed when he saw the look embarrassment on Sho's face.

"Relax I was only joking, I'll give it to her when we get home" said Tetsuro.

"Thanks" said Sho…

"BIBIDEBIBIDEIBIDIBIDIEIIEIDBIBI!" Screamed Bibidebi as Dr. Hinelar zapped him with 2000 volts of electricity. The little monsters screams could be heard throughout all of Gran Nejiros.

"Just what is Dr. Hinelar doing to poor little Bibidebi?!" asked Shiborena who was worried Dr. Hinelar would accidently kill Bibidebi before he was done with him.

"It is an invention to counter the Megarangers GalaxyMega!" said Yugande who had confidence that Dr. Hinelar knew what he was doing.

"I guess we'll see it when we follow Dr. Hinelar's plan to draw out the Megarangers" said Shiborena.

"Rhino-Nejire!" said Yugande and the Nejire-Beast appeared before the Nejirejia commander.

"How may I serve you Commander Yugande?" asked Rhino-Nejire.

"The time has come for you to go to Earth, create chaos!" ordered Yugande.

"Leave it to me!" said Rhino-Nejire who then teleported himself out of Gran Nejiros.

"So long Megaranger!" said Yugande who began to laugh evilly.

"So Usagi, this is the place where Sho is?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, Sho is definitely here" said Usagi "Sho once told me that it was his dream to take a class here"

"His dream?" asked Kaito.

"Yes, since he was a kid Sho's always wanted to be a professional manga and anime artist" said Usagi "The class he is talking is not for armatures you need to show skill and talent before you can take an advanced drawing class like this"

"Then Sho must be a good artiest if he's in the class" said Izzy.

'Wow, I know Sho was good at drawing manga, but I never know he was THAT GOOD!" said Kaito amazed "He's a guy heading strait fore his dream"

"That's right" said Usagi.

Just then the four teens lost their balance as the earth began to shake violently.

"What's happening?!" yelled Kagome franticly.

"Is it earthquake?" asked Uasgi.

"I thick it's more then likely!" said Izzy.

"Man, I haven't felt anything this bad since…" said Kaito as the thought occurred to him "NEJIREJIA!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Tetsuro who was on his way out as Rhino-Nejire and a bunch of Kunekune burst through one of the art studios walls. The Nejire-Beasts laughed as Tetsuro ran away in fear.

"So this is the human world, it's too ordinary and filthy!" said Rhino-Nejire in disgust as his twisted horn began to spine around like a power drill "I will twist and twirl it into a beautiful twisted world for King Javious and Nejirejia!"

Rhino-Nejire then began to move on Tetsuro who was frozen with fear.

"Stop stay away!" screamed Tetsuro but Rhino-Nejire only laughed.

"Human die!" said Rhine-Nejire who was about to impale the high school student with his drill-like horn when he was blasted by blue laser fire. The Nejire-Beast turned to look at his attackers.

"You!" said Rhino-Nejire as four of the five Megarangers appeared in front of him "MEGARANGER!"

"Nejire-Beast stop your attack or we will be forced to destroy you!" warned MegaRed.

"Megaranger I am not a coward like that foolish Stingray-Nejire, I will fight to the end and so will the Kunekune, ATTACK!" said Rhino-Nejire who then along with the Kunekune moved into attack.

"Let's go!" said MegaRed who alone with MegaBlack and MegaYellow battled the forces of Nejirejia while MegaPink went to see if Tetsuro was hurt.

"Are you ok?" asked MegaPink as she went to Tetsuros side.

"Other than being scared out of my mind I'm fine" said Tetsuro who just remembered Sho "Megaranger my friend Sho is still on the fourth floor you have to save him!"

"MegaRed Sho's still inside!" said MegaPink.

"I'll get him" said MegaRed who turned to MegaBlack "Will you able handle things down here"

"We'll be fine get Sho!" said MegaBlack who was holding Rhino-Nejire back with his super human strength.

"I'll be back soon" said MegaRed who then raced up the flight of stairs…

"Bibi, Dr. Hinelar I bag of you please never do that again, debi" said Bibidebi who had just finished being electrocuted by his creator Dr. Hinelar.

"I apologize for causing you pain Bibidebi, but it was necessary" said Dr. Hinelar who smiled evilly "Ready to try out your new ability?"

"Bibi, I can't wait to see the look on Megarangers face, debi!" said Bebidebi.

"Then let us go!" said Dr. Hinelar triumphantly.

"This is going to be fun!" said Bibidebi as he and Dr. Hinelar and teleported themselves from Gran Nejiros to the Earth.

While most people had fled the art studio when it was attacked Sho had stayed to try and save some of his drawings. He had spent year's developing his technique and wasn't willing to let Nejirejia destroy that anytime soon. As he was stacking he was clearing out his cabinet MegaRed entered the room.

"Sho, Nejirejia's attacking the building we need to leave now!" said MegaRed urgently.

"You go Ill catch up later" said Sho.

"But…"

"Kaito I spent my whole life developing my technique until I could make drawings like these" said Sho firmly "I won't let my hard work go to waste!"

"So this is your dream" said MegaRed understandingly as bunch off Kunekune burst into the room, MegaRed then became very angry "Nejirejia I won't let you get any closer I will protect my friends dream!"

The Kunekune attacked MegaRed from all sides, however the skilled senshi was able to keep them off him and away from Sho who had stopped what he was doing for the moment. Sho could not believe that Kaito was risking his live just so his friend could save a few anime drawings. He had never seen such a dedication to a friend even on TV. Just then Rhino-Nejire burst in to the room and charged MegaRed who fell to the ground.

"MEGARED!" cried Sho as Rhino-Nejire began to crush his friend's chest with his foot.

"Sho run!" ordered MegaRed, but instead of running away Sho ran headfirst into Rhino-Nejire sending the monster to the ground. Sho then helped MegaRed up.

"MegaRed, let's go while we have the chance" said Sho.

"But Sho what your dream?" asked MegaRed and Sho smiled.

"I was being selfish, I can always create my work again" said Sho confidently "But if I lost my friends I could new get them back"

"Sho" said MegaRed who was touched by Sho's sentiment.

"Now let's help Izzy and the girls!" said Sho.

"Right let's go!" said MegaRed as he and Sho raced outside.

When Sho and MegaRed exited the building they saw that MegaBlack, MegaYellow and MegaPink had finished off the remaining Kunekune and evacuated civilians.

"Well you two took your sweet time" said MegaYellow who was annoyed.

"Sorry were late, but were here now!" said MegaRed as Rhino-Nejire emerged from the building.

"I'm going to kill you all!" said Rhino-Nejire menacingly.

"Sho henshin!" said MegaRed and Sho nodded.

"Right!" said Sho who pressed 3-3-5 on his Digitizer "Install _MEGARANGER!"

The blue spandex suit digitalized around his entire body, turning Sho into the hero MegaBlue. The five Megarangers then did a team pose.

"MegaRed!" said Kaito.

"MegaBlack!" said Izzy.

"MegaBlue!" said Sho

"MegaYellow!" said Kagome.

"MegaPink!" said Usagi.

"Denji Sentai Megaranger!" said them all at once.

"NEJIREJIA!" said Rhino-Nejire who then charged the Megarangers, his drill-like horn did major damage to each Megaranger causing sparks to fly off them when they were hit one by one. Even MegaBlack who was the strongest was sent flying.

"MegaPink, let's try the Mega-Snipers!" said MegaYellow.

"Good idea!" said MegaPink as she and MegaYellow pulled out their blasters and fired at Rhino-Nejire's horn, but the Nejire-Beast absorbed their blasts and then attacked with his horn which fired a beam of green energy at the two girls who screamed as the attack hit them.

"Megaranger double punch!" said MegaRed and MegaBlue in unison as they tried to attack Rhino-Nejire with a double team attack; unfortunately Rhino-Nejire's armored body caused them to fall backward when their attack hit.

"Dawn it!" said MegaRed in frustration "How are we going to beat him!"

"Only a drill can counter a drill!" said MegaBlue "MegaRed try using you weapon!"

"Got it, Drill-Sabor!" said MegaRed who pulled put his weapon and jumped into the air as his weapon began to spin around rapidly.

"What is this?!" said Rhino-Nejire who's drill-like horn began to spin around in an attempt to counter MegaReds imminent attack.

"Screw Drill-Sabor!" said MegaRed as his attack struck Rhino-Nejire's horn, completely destroying it.

"NO MY HORN!" said Rhino-Nejire who stumbled back as MegaRed delivered the finishing blow.

"SABOR SLASH!" said MegaRed as his weapon struck Rhino-Nejire across the chest causing him to go down for the count "All right!"

"Good job MegaRed" said MegaBlue as he and the others gathered around MegaRed.

"Hay don't forget it was your idea to use the Drill-Sabor" said MegaRed as a man in a elaborate twisted red and black cybernetic coat appeared in front of them with a small circular white monster on his shoulders.

"Well done Megaranger!" said the man.

"Who are you?" asked MegaBlack and the man smiled.

"I am Dr. Hinelar of Nejirejia, I am second in command to King Javious himself" said Dr. Hinelar proudly "And this is my little friend Bibidebi!"

"What do you two want?!" demanded MegaYellow.

"Bibidebi show them your new ability!" commanded Dr. Hinelar.

"Right away, debi!" said Bibidebi who moved to the body of Rhino-Nejire and bite him on the broken horn "Giant Virus Injecting!"

The Nejire-Beast was suddenly revived; he screamed in pain as a Bebidebi bite him and began to grow to an enormous height.

"RHINO-NEJIRE!" said the now giant Rhino-Nejire, he was now the same size as the GalaxyMega and worse his horn was now fixed.

"He's become a giant!" said a terrified MegaPink.

"Twist and crush the Megarangers, Rhino-Nejire!" said Dr. Hinelar who then teleported himself and Bibidebi back to Gran Nejiros.

"Yes, I will twist and crush them all!" said Rhino-Nejire how moved to step on the Megarangers with his foot, they just barley managed to get out of the way.

"MegaRed we need the GalaxeyMega!" said MegaBlue.

"Right" said MegaRed "GalexeyMega!"

At MegaRed's command the Cyber Sliders appeared, the teens got on their advanced hover boards which almost instantly took them into space were the Megaship was. As soon as they were in range they were instantly teleported to the Mega-Shuttle which was docked in the Megaship.

'Denji Gattai!" said the Megarangers as the Mega-Shuttle discounted and then flew out of the Megaship which transformed from spaceship to robot body as soon the Mega-Shuttle left it. The Mega-Shuttle then doubled back and transformed into the giant robots head.

"Transformation completed, GalaxyMega ready!" said MegaRed who then had the GalaxyMega head for Earth at full speed.

In less than a minute the GalaxyMega had arrived in the city at the scene of Rhino-Nejire's attack.

"Megaranger die!" said Rhino-Nejire who as soon as saw it charged right for the GalaxyMega. However instead of trying to avoid the Nejire-Beast the giant robot stayed perfectly still.

"MegaSabor!" said MegaRed and the weapon digitalized the GalaxyMega's right hand; the giant robot then turned to face the approaching Rhino-Nejire and slashed the monster across the cheat twice.

The wounded Nejire-Beast then stumbled back and became very anger. This drill-like horn began to spine rapidly.

"Take this!" said Rhino-Nejire who fired a beam of green energy from his horn, unfortunately for him the Megarangers had anticipated the attack.

"MegaShield!" said MegaRed as the circular blue metal shield digitalized in the GalaxyMega's left hand; it not only protected the GalaxyMega from Rhino-Nejire's attack but also sent it back at him.

"DAWN YOU!" said Rhino-Nejire who screamed in pain as he was hit with his own attack which once again destroyed his horn.

"MegaRed now's our chance!" said MegaBlue as the Nejire-Beast stumbled about.

"Right!" said MegaRed who then had the GalaxyMega jump into the air. The MegaSabor turned gold as the giant robot prepared the end Rhino-Nejire's existence.

"MEGA-FLYING-CUTTER!" said all the Megarangers as the MegaSabor stuck Rhino-Nejire cutting him in half and causing him to explode!

"GameOver!" said MegaRed triumphantly "Megaranger Win!"…

Dr. Hinelar had watched the remainder of the battle form Gran Nejiros control room, he was not pleased that Rhino-Nejire had been destroyed. Worse King Javious would be very upset.

"Curse you Megaranger!" said Dr. Hinlar angrily as Shiborena and Yugande entered the control room.

"Dr. Hinelar, I'm sorry the plan failed" said Yugande regrettably.

"But you will be happy to know that I have already come up with a new plan!" said Shiborena reassuringly.

"Really you have a new plan?" said Dr. Hinelar who raised on eyebrow "Let's hear it"

"Come forth Chameleon-Nejire!" said Shiborena and a twisted green chameleon Nejire-Beast with wires wrapped around his body emerged from the shadows.

"You called mistress Shiborena?" said Chameleon-Nejire who knelled before Shiborena.

"Is everything ready?" asked Shiborena and Chameleon-Nejire nodded.

"Yes mistress, the humans won't know what's happening until it's too late!" said Chameleon-Nejire and Shiborena smiled…

"Kaito I don't understand how could you fail?!" asked Izzy perplexed as he and the others entered the Digi-Ken.

"You gave me the questions, but not the answers" said who Kaito really didn't care that he got a 69 on Mr. Fujiama's test.

"I gave you the questions to help you study not so you could cheat!" said Izzy as the Digitizers beeped.

"Its Professor Kubota" said Kagome who answered first.

"Ladies and gentleman, is everything normal?" asked Kubota who sounded very pleased.

"Professor Kubota is Nejirejia attacking again?!" asked Kagome who got worried.

"No for now everything is normal, I just wanted thank you on a job well done" said Kubota who was proud "You have proven to me that you are truly the ones destined to be Denji Sentai Megaranger!"

"If you want thank use how about treat use to Korean Barbeque!" said Kaito.

"With extra rib?" asked Kubota whose voice sounded annoyed.

"If Kaito get barbeque I want cake!" said Usagi.

"Usagi be serious!" said Izzy who didn't like how she and Kaito were taking advantage of Professor Kubota.

"I am Serious!" cried Usagi "If Kaito gets paid in barbeque then I want Cake!"

"Usagi your wining" said Kagome who was trying to calm Usagi down.

"I am not!" said Usagi.

"You are such a crybaby" joked Kaito but Usagi didn't think it was funny.

"KAITO YOUR MEAN!" said Usagi.

"What did I say?!" asked Kaito.

"Kaito you're not helping!" said Izzy.

Sho watched as his friend began to get into an argument he smiled, to him this was normal.

"As Kubota said everything's back to normal" whispered Sho to himself who continued to watch is friends argue…

To be continued.

Izzy's voice "Next time on Anime Sentai: Denji Sentai Megaranger, Nejirejia what have you done with my Friend's!"

Shiborena's voice "MegaBlack once Chameleon-Nejire beats you no one will stand in our way!"

Izzy's voice "I can't lose here, I will save everyone!"

Chameleon-Nejire's voice "MegaBlack go to hell!"

Izzy's voice "Episode 4: Smash Shiborena's Trap!"


	4. Episode 4: “Smash Shiborena’s Trap!”

I own NOTHING!, this fanfic is for fun Anime Sentai was created by Blazin' Saddles and Megaranger and the other Super Sentai's are owned by Tokasatsu, while the character are owned by all their respective creators. I hope I covered everything pleas review.

Anime Sentai- Denji Sentai Megaranger

Episode 4: "Smash Shiborena's Trap!"

Moboroshi High School teacher Huruna Sakurada had come in early to prepare for the morning class. Right now she was on her personal computer checking emails and seeing if she was compatible with anyone on a dating website.

"NONE COMPATIBLE!" said Huruna angrily as she read her own profile on (fictional website), she was at the age were a Japanese women searches for a husband and starts a family but so far she wasn't having any luck.

"It's not fare" said Huruna who pulled out her high school photo , it looked as though it had been taken yesterday "I look just as good as I did in high school, so why is it that no one's interested in me?"

Just then, without explanation her computer went black. Huruna cursed so laud if any of her students heard her she would be fired.

"Stupid piece of junk!" said Huruna frustrated "I just bought this computer last week!"

It then that computer came back to life, only her emails and dating website had been replaced with the image of Nejirejia Staff Officer Shiborena.

"What the heck?!" said Huruna.

"Human your mind is mine!" said Shiborena who literally reached through the computer and grabbed the terrified high school teacher. Huruna screamed, but there was no one to hear her…

"So Izzy what exactly is this?" asked Kaito as he and the others stared at the chart that Izzy had displayed in the Digi-Ken.

"This chart was made using research that will indicate the best way for us to perform as Megarangers" said Izzy.

"Did Professor Kubota make this?" asked Kagome.

"No I did, using the battle data from our pervious battles with Nejirejia and imputing it into my laptop" said Izzy who had spent all night working on it. Out of everyone he seemed the most determined to defeat Nejirejia. To his friend however it seemed he was taking his duties as MegaBlack a little too seriously.

"So how exactly will this help be batter Megarangers?" asked Usagi.

"Glad you asked you see…" Izzy spent the next forty minutes explaining in excruciating detail how to eat, sleep, train, basically he was telling his friends how they should live every single moment of their lives from now until they defeat Nejirejia. It was driving them nuts.

"I can't take it!" whispered Kaito to Sho who nodded in agreement.

"Well what are we going to do?" whispered Sho.

"I say when he's not looking we make a break for it!" said Kaito who carefully eyed Izzy and the door waiting for the right moment to leave.

"I agree with Kaito!" whispered Usagi.

"Guys, Izzy worked really hard on this we can't just ditch him!" whispered Kagome who was annoyed with Izzy like the others, but didn't want to leave because she thought it would be rude and selfish, but Kaito didn't care.

"Just watch me!" said Kaito as Izzy turned his back to them "Usagi, Sho now!"

The three teens quietly and quickly made their way to the door. Once they were outside the room they made a break for it. Kagome was left alone to hear Izzys speech. In a few second Kagome realized she had enough.

"Sorry Izzy" whispered Kagome who made her way out the door. It was another ten minutes before Izzy realized his friends were gone…

"Tentomon was right, I should have just printed out copies of the chart for them to read at home" said Izzy who was walking down the school hallways.

Izzy was almost at his locker when he noticed that the door to Ms. Sakurada's class room was wide open. Izzy found this odd because Ms. Sakurada never left her door open when she was alone because of her irrational fear that someone could just walk in and would assault her. Izzy then made his way into the class room, he saw Ms. Sakurada standing over the class aquarium. When he got closer Izzy noticed that all the fish were dead and the sleeve of her coat was soaking wet.

"Ms. Sakurada, are you okay?" asked Izzy but the teacher didn't respond.

Izzy looked her in the face and saw that her eyes were in a trance like state. Izzy waved his hand in frount of her when she snapped out of it.

"Izzy what are you doing here, class doesn't start for another hour?" asked Huruna.

"Ms. Sakurada what happened to the fish?" asked Izzy who pointed to the fish bowl. Huruna's eyes winded with general surprise.

"That's strange they were alive when I came in, what could have happened?" asked Huruna who noticed that Izzy was looking at her strangely "Izzy?"

"Excuse me, I need to get ready for Mr. Fujiama's class" said Izzy who quickly made his way out of the class room.

Once he was gone Huruna went back to her computer and Shiborena's image once again appeared on the screen.

"That's good Huruna, you're doing good" said Shiborena happily "Make your heart twisted, make you next prey bigger. Show me your dedication to Nejirejia!"

"Yes, mistress Shiborena" said Huruna in trance like voice…

A few hours later in the school lunch room Izzy told his friend what happened with Huruna.

"You think Ms. Sakurada killed the fish?" asked Sho.

"She had a suspicious look in her eyes. Like there was something she was hiding" said a concerned Izzy.

"Izzy this is Huruna were talking about!" said Kaito "I can't believe, the same love sick teacher who acts like she's seventeen would murder a few goldfish"

"Kaito's right Izzy, I'm not a big fan of Huruna, but she would never do something like this" said Usagi.

"Then why was her sleeve wet?" asked Izzy who stated that facts.

"Huruna's is as clumsily as Usagi, maybe she tripped over something while feeding the fish" suggested Kaito but Izzy still wasn't convinced.

"Do you think we should consult Professor Kubota?" asked Kagome.

"No need to bother the old man about something like this" said Kaito who then got up from the lunch table.

"Kaito, where are you going?" asked Kagome.

"To see for myself if Huruna really gone mental" said Kaito who thought Izzy was imagining things.

"By yourself?!" asked Izzy "Ket me go with you"

"Izzy came down, your acting as thought were in a horror movie" said Kaito who then made his way to Huruna's class room.

"Kaito, what are you doing here during lunch?" asked Huruna.

"Well Izzy thinks…" said Kaito when Huruna put her hand up.

"Kaito, would you mind helping me with something?" asked Huruna.

"I guess, what do need?" asked Kaito.

Then without warning Huruna throw herself at Kaito, with demon-like strength she forced the teenager on to her desk. Before Kaito's mind could even register he was in danger Huruna put her hands around the teen's neck and began to strangle him. As Kaito desperately tried to break Hurunas grip the teacher's computer turned to watch the murder, Kaitos eyes widened when he saw the image of a women dress in blue cybernetic armor appeared and the screen to encourage Huruna.

"That's It! Kill him slowly, let him suffer!" commanded Shiborena who then began to laugh.

"Nejirejia!" said Kaito weekly as he began to loss consciousness.

"KAITO!" said Izzy as he, Sho, Kagome and Usagi rushed into the room.

"LET GO, I MUST KILL MISTRESS SHIBORENA COMMANDS IT!" screamed Huruna historically as Izzy and Sho grabbed her arms and attempted to hold her back. Kaito gasped for breath and coughed as Usagi and Kagome went to see if he was alright.

"Kaito are you okay?!" asked Kagome.

"Do I look fine?" said Kaito who was still caching his breath; he then pointed to Huruna's computer "The computer it's controlling her!"

"Leave it to me!" said Usagi who picked up a wooden chair and tossed it at Huruna's computer "WOODEN-CHAIR-ACTION!"

The chair hit the computer right where Shiborenas image was and shattered the screen upon impact. Huruna then lose consciousness, Izzy and Sho gently placed their teacher in her seat at her desk. Izzy then took her pulse.

"Well?" asked Sho as he and the others looked over Huruna.

"She breathing" said Izzy as he and the others breathed a sigh of relief "Kaito you said her computer was controlling her?"

"Yes, there was an image of a women dressed in what looked like blue armor telling Huruna to kill me" said Kaito who was quit shore of what he saw.

"Do you think its Nejirejia?" asked Usagi.

"Probably, we should let Professor Kubota know about this" said Izzy…

"Shiborena, how goes your experiment?" asked Dr. Hinelar as he, Yugande and Bibidebi communicated with Shiborena whose image appeared on the circular and twisted view screen located in Gran Nejiros main control room.

"The experiment is proceeding as planned Dr. Hinelar" said Shiborena who was in abandoned warehouse full of computers along with the Nejire-Beast Chameleon-Nejire. Using Chameleon-Nejire and other Nejirejia technology, Shiborena hand been able to connect herself with every single computer in the Tokya area. She was also able to broadcast herself on the computers and then use her powers to control the minds of the users and making them into her willing and obedient servants.

"Dr. Hinelar soon we will spread the experiment to the rest of Japan and then the rest of the World" said Shiborena happily.

"The foolish humans will destroy their own world for us!" said Chameleon-Nejire.

"Very good Shiborena, King Javious will be most pleased" said Dr. Hinelar.

"What about Megarangar!" asked Yugande "What if they find out what you're doing and interfere?"

"Do not worry Yugande, I already have a plan to deal with them" reassured Shiborena.

"I will leave the mission to you Shiborena" said Dr. Hinelar who then broke communication.

"Chameleon-Nejire lets prepare the trap, just in case someone finds out ware we are" ordered Shiborena and the Nejire-Beast complied. Chameleon-Nejire stuck out his long tongue, which doubled as a computer cable and connected himself with one of the computers.

"Downloading information" said Chameleon-Nejire "Its Done"

"Exhalant" said Shiborena.

Back at the Digi-Ken the five teenagers had contacted Professor Kubota. They told him everything about how Izzy had become suspicious of their teacher when Hurena had been standing over the dead fish with a wet sleeve, how she attacked Kaito and how they believed she had done these things because a women on her computer had brainwashed her.

"This is very troubling news" said Kubota who didn't at all seem surprised by the situation.

"You sound as though you know something?" asked Izzy.

"There have been a sharp increase in violent crimes in the past week" explained Kubota "Murder, armed robbery, kidnapping…and many of the criminals seem to have no motive for their actions, in fact many of them claim that they lost consciousness while using their computers"

"Do you think its Nejirejia?" asked Sho.

"Yes I do" said Kubota positively.

"Those bastards!" said Kaito "We have to find their bass and take the fight to them!"

"Kaito we can't, they're not form our world, their bass is most likely in another dimension" said Kagome.

"Well we have to do something, before they brainwash more people!" said Kaito.

"Don't worry well find them!" said Kubota.

"But Kagome said their base was in another dimension?" asked Usagi.

"While that is true, the only way Nejirejia could broadcast their brainwashing videos would be from our world" explained Kubota who turned to Shiho, she along with the other NASADA technicians had been searching tirelessly for the source of Nejirejia's internet broadcasts.

"Shiho any luck" asked Kubota.

"I'm afraid not…WAIT!" said Shiho who was beginning to pick something on her computer "I don't believe this I FOUND THEM!"

"Give use the coordinates and well take care of them!" said Kaito.

"Wait, I need to verify them incase it's a trap" said Shihio.

"Don't bother were more than capable of handling anything Nejirejia can throw at use!" said Kaito who was eager to fight.

"Kaito wait, Shiho is right we can't go rushing in without a plan!" said Kagome.

"Don't worry I have a plan, we beat Nejirejia!" said Kaito…

"Misteress Shiborena!" said Chameleon-Nejire excitedly as he looked at one of the computers.

"What is it?" asked Shiborena and the Nejire-Beast saluted her.

"NASADA has taken the bait, the Megaranger are on their way on their way!" said Chameleon-Nejire.

"Good, everything is going as we planned" said Shiborena triumphantly…

"MegaRed, I still think this is a bad idea!" said MegaBlack as he and the other Megarangers road their Cyber Sliders strait for the warehouse were Shiho had detected the Nejirejia presence. He along with MegaBlue had tried to convince MegaRed to not rush head first into things but their leader would have none of it.

"Is it just me or does MegaRed still think this is a video game?" asked MegaBlue who didn't think MegaRed was taking Nejirejia seriously.

"I heard that!" said MegaRed "Look we go in fight the Nejire-Beast and go home, simple!"

"If you're so eager to end this battle before it begins, then why don't we just use the GalaxyMega and step on the monster before he has chance to grow?" asked MegaYellow.

"Why don't we do that?" asked MegaPink.

"Because MegaPink, that wouldn't be much fun now would it" said MegaRed as the warehouse came into view "There it is every let's go!"

The Megarangers jumped from their Cyber Sliders onto the ground below.

"Guys, I'm picking up a signal from inside the warehouse" said MegaYellow "It's a Nejire-Beast!"

"Lets go!" said MegaRed who along with MegaPink, MegaBlue and MegaYellow rushed into the warehouse.

"Guys wait, it shouldn't be this easy!" said MegaBlack but it was too late his friends had entered the warehouse, and right into Shiborena's trap…

As soon as they entered the warehouse the four Megarangers discovered they were in a dark place and the door to the warehouse was gone. As they walk around the giant image of Chameleon-Nejire appeared before them.

"Nejire-Beast!" said MegaRed angrily and Chameleon-Nejire laughed.

"Megaranger, welcome to my own personal demenstion!" said Chameleon-Nejire evilly "Now die!"

The image of Chameleon-Nejire began to breathe fire, if it wasn't for their digital suits the four would have been burned alive right then and their…

"Guys!" said MegaBlack who just knew his friends were in danger "To save them I have to find the enemies real location, Satellite Search!"

The crests on MegaBlack's helmet glowed bright as he tapped into NASADA's advanced satellites, desperately searching for Nejirejia. It took only a few seconds before he found them in an unused building not far from the warehouse…

"Good work Chameleon-Nejire, you shall be rewarded for you loyal work" said Shiborena as she watched one of the computers showing four of the five Megarangers being slowly burned alive.

"Thank you, mistress Shiborena" Chameleon-Nejire happily as MegaBlack burst into the room.

"Nejirejia, your plans end here!" said MegaBlack as Shiborena and Chameleon-Nejire turned to face him.

"So you managed to avoid my trap, MegaBlack" said Shiborena who pulled out a small twisted sword which fired an energy attack at the Megaranger, however the senshi managed to dodge the attack.

"Nejirejia, what have you done with my friends!" demanded MegaBlack.

"That's unimportant, MegaBlack once we beat you there will be no one left to oppose Nejirejia" said Shiborena who turned to Chameleon-Nejire "Kill him!"

"With pleasure mistress Shiborena!" said Chamelean-Nejire who got into a fighting stance.

"Here I go!" said MegaBlack who charged the Nejire-Beast, punching him twice in the stomach. However Chameleon-Nejire then grabbed MegaBlack by the shoulders and tossed him out of a nearby window. MegaBalck fell two stories and hit a ground hard, before he could get a chance to get up Chameleon-Nejire was already on top of him. Pinning the senshi down the Nejire-Beast opened his mouth and began to bite MegaBlack's left arm.

"Let go of my arm!" said MegaBlack painfully as he rapidly karate chopped Chameleon-Nejire's head with his right hand, when he couldn't take anymore brain damage Chameleon-Nejire let go, MegaBlack then kicked the Nejire-Beast in the stomach. As he stumbled back Chameleon-Nejire's red eyes glowed bright.

"Time for my special ability!" said Chameleon-Nejire who used camouflage ability to blend in with the environment.

"What, where did he go?" asked MegaBlack who had no idea where the villain had disappeared too.

Then without warning Chameleon-Nejire garbed MegaBlack's legs and tossed him into the air. As his flew throw the air Chameleon-Nejire decided to wrap up MegaBlack in his cable-like tongue and electrocute him. Although his suit protected him from what would kill a normal person MegaBlack was still in a lot of pain.

"MegaBlack this is your end, Nejirejia has won!" said Chameleon-Nejire despite the fact that his tongue was currently wrapped around MegaBlack.

"I can't afford to lose here, I will win!" said MegaBlack who used his free had to pull out his Megasniper and blast Chameleon-Nejire's tongue, freeing himself.

"My tongue! You will pay for that!" said Chameleon-Nejire who then used his camouflage ability again.

"Not this time, Satellite Search!" said MegaBlack who used his special ability to pinpoint the Nejire-Beasts exact location "I found you, Megasniper!"

Chameleon-Nejire was taken completely by surprise, he had not expected MegaBlack to find him so his guard was down when the blast hit him…

MegaBlack had caused enough damage to Chameleon-Nejire that his personal dimension collapsed and the other four Megarangers were free from the trap.

"Is everyone alright?" asked MegaBlue.

"I think so, in another minute we would have been cooked!" said MegaYellow.

"How did we get out?" asked MegaPink.

"It must have been MegaBlack!" said MegaRed "Hes fighting alone we need to help him!"…

"I will slaughter you!" yelled Chamelean-Nejire whose hands were now at MegaBlacks throat. As he began to squeeze the life out of the senshi, MegaRed came in to his friend's assistance by tossing himself at the Nejire-Beast and throwing him off of MegaBlack. As the monster rolled on the ground the Megarangers went to their friend's side.

"Guys, your okay!" said MegaBlack who was relieved to see his friends unhurt.

"Thanks to you!" said MegaRed who offered a hand and helped MegaBlack up.

"You saved use from being burned alive!" said MegaBlue.

"You were right we shouldn't rush in without a plan!" said MegaYellow.

"Please forgive us" said MegaPink sweetly.

"It okay MeaPink, now let's finish him!" said MegaBlack.

"Right lets combine our weapons and Megasnipers!" said MegaRed who combined his Drill-Sabor with his Megasniper, the other Megarangers did the same thing with their guns and weapons.

"Drill-Sniper!" said MegaRed.

"Rod-Sniper!" said MegaBlack.

"Tomahawk-Sniper!" said MegaBlue.

"Sling-Sniper!" said MegaYellow.

"Capture-Sniper!" said MegaPink.

"FINAL SHOOT!" said the Megarangers as their combined fire power put an end to Chameleon-Nejire, who exploded when he hit the ground.

"Prodigious, Megaranger Win!" said MegaBlack triumphantly.

"Curse you!" said Shiborena who had watched the entire battle from a nearby balcony and was very angry that her plan had been ruined "Bibidebi!"

"Shiborena you called?" said Bibedebi cheerfully as Shiborena pointed to Chameleon-Nejire's remains.

"Do your thing!" commanded Shiborena.

"Anything for you Shiborena!" said Bibidebi who flew towards Chameleon-Nejire's remains and bit them "Giant Virus Injecting!"

The Nejire-Beast was suddenly revived; he screamed in pain as a Bibidebi bite him and began to grow to an enormous height.

"CHAMELEON-NEJIRE!" said the now giant Nejire-Beast.

"Not this again!" said MegaRed annoyed that he could not win a battle without having the monster growing big "Goranger never had to go through this!"

"GALAXYMEGA!" said MegaBlack.

At MegaBlack's command the Cyber Sliders appeared, the teens got on their advanced hover boards which almost instantly took them into space were the Megaship was. As soon as they were in range they were instantly teleported to the Mega-Shuttle which was docked in the Megaship.

'Denji Gattai!" said the Megarangers as the Mega-Shuttle discounted and then flew out of the Megaship which transformed from spaceship to robot body as soon the Mega-Shuttle left it. The Mega-Shuttle then doubled back and transformed into the giant robots head.

"Transformation completed, GalaxyMega ready!" said MegaRed who then had the GalaxyMega head for Earth at full speed.

In less than a minute the GalaxyMega had arrived in the city's warehouse district to battle Chameleon-Nejire.

"You won't find me!" said Chameleon-Nejire who used his camouflage to hide himself. The Nejire-Beast then got behind the GalaxyMega and prepared to attack "Die!"

However as Chameleon-Nejire charged form behind, the GalaxyMega's advanced sensors reacted to the danger. The GalaxyMega quickly turned around and punched Chameleon-Nejire square in the face and causing the monster to go flying backwards.

"MegaSabor!" said MegaBlack and the weapon digitalized in the GalaxyMega's right hand.

"Let's try something new" said MegaRed "Saber-Denji-Whip!"

The MegaSabor turned bright gold and became a whip that whipped Chameleon-Nejire several times before becoming solid again and impaling the Nejire-Beast.

"MegaRed finish it!" said MegaBlack.

"Right!" said MegaRed who prepared to have the GalaxyMega deliver the final blow.

"MEGA-SIDE-CUTTER!" said the Megarangers as the GalaxyMega's MegaSabor struck Chameleon-Nejire across the chest, causing the Nejire-Beast to fall to the ground and explode.

"Gameover!" said MegaBlack triumphantly…

"What, how did I fall asleep, was it all a dream?" Huruna asked herself when she woke up in her classroom "Wait if it was a dream them maybe I haven't really been rejected by the dating website!"

Huruna quickly went over to her computer only to find the screen had been shattered.

"How did this happen!" said Huruna out load…

"You guys shore you want to do this?" asked Izzy as he and the others entered the Digi-Ken. To show their gratitude for saving their lives Kaito, Kagome, Sho and Usagi had decided to listen completely to Izzy's speech on how to be better Megarangers.

"Do we have to?" whispered Usagi to Kaito.

"Yes!" said Kaito.

"Now for starters…" said Izzy and his friends listened to every single world, except Usagi who fell asleep halfway through. In retrospect the speech was less than ten minutes, Izzy had decided to keep it short and simple.

"How can Usagi fall asleep so quickly?" asked Kagome.

"Because she's USAGI that's how" said Kaito and everyone had a good laugh at Usagi expense, it didn't really bother her because she was still asleep.

To be continued.

Kaito's voice "Next time on Anime Sentai: Denji Sentai Megaranger, who are you?"

Eudial's voice "My name is Eudial, I am the leader of I.N.E.T's W.I.T.C.H-5 program!"

Kaito's voice"What do you want?"

Eudail's voice "From now on the GalaxyMega will be using my advanced automated program"

Kubota's voice "You can't! The GalaxyMega is a robot that grows with it human operators!"

Kaito's voice "Episode 5: The Underhanded Battle!"


	5. Episode 5: “The Underhanded Battle!”

own NOTHING!, this fanfic is for fun Anime Sentai was created by Blazin' Saddles and Megaranger and the other Super Sentai's are owned by Tokasatsu, while the character are owned by all their respective creators. I hope I covered everything pleas review.

Anime Sentai- Denji Sentai Megaranger

Episode 5: "The Underhanded Battle!"

Orbiting the earth was the giant blue spaceship known as the Megaship, inside Professor Kubota and his assistant Shiho Miyano were in the middle of a meeting with the I.N.E.T board of directors.

I.N.E.T was one of the world's leading researchers in digital technology. Along with E.A.G.L.E, They funded NASADA"s research to developing the Megarangers suits and weapons once it became apparent that a confrontation with the Evil Electric Kingdom Nejirejia was inevitable.

For the last hour Kubota and Shiho had showed the board the battle data from the Megarangers pervious battles with Nejirejia. Throughout the whole meeting Kubota had been worried that once the board found out the Megarangers were high school students they would be angry that the weapons they had spent billions on were being used by teenagers. So far however the board hadn't said a word.

"Professor Kubota…" said I.N.E.T Professor Tomoe who served as the chairman of I.N.E.T's board of directors "Although I was less then pleased with your choice of Megarangers, this battle footage proves that they are capable"

"Thank you Professor!" said Kubota who was relieved that Tomoe wasn't going to replace the teens.

"However, the battle footage also shows that they are not using the GalaxyMega to its full capabilities!" said Tomoe sternly "Care to explain?"

"With all due respect that is not true. The Megarangers have successful used the GalaxyMega on three different occasions!" said Kubota reassuringly.

"Even so I want to run a test!" said Tomoe.

"A test of what?" asked Shiho.

"My newest invention!" said a female voice from behind. Kubota and Shiho turned around and were shocked to see Eudial Arimura, the leader of the W.I.T.C.H.S-5, I.N. group of their top five all female scientists.

"Eudial, I thought you were busy working on the D-M and M-V?" asked Kubota.

"Mimete and the others can survive without me for a few days, besides this is more important" said Eudial "As Professor Tomoe said, these kids you have selected for Megarangers are not using the GalaxyMega to its full potential"

"And how is your new invention going to fix that?" asked Shiho sarcastically.

"My new invention is advanced fighting program designed specifically for the GalaxyMega, not only will it improve the robots ability to fight in battle but it will also make the Megarangers obsolete!" said Eudial confidently.

"Eudial, you can't just replace the Megarangers!" said Kubota urging the female scientist to reconsider.

"Professor Kubota is right; the GalaxyMega is a robot that grows with its pilots!" said Shiho who supported Kubota.

"Perhaps the after demonstration you will be convinced otherwise" said Eudeal confidently…

"Well this is boring!" said Kaito as he and the other Megarangers sat in an I.N.E.T helicopter which was taking them a hidden NASADA testing sit.

"How can you be board Kaito, were in a helicopter!" said Kagome had never been in a helicopter before and was obviously excited.

"Don't get too excited Kagome, Professor Kubota wouldn't have sent the helicopter unless something big was going on!" said Izzy who was concerned about the urgency in which Kubota had called for them.

"Do you think there will be food?" asked Usagi who missed lunch because Kubota had called for them.

"I think we will find out in a few seconds" said Sho who had a window seat and noticed that they were about to land on top of a mountain…

"Sorry to call you guys on such short notice" said Kubota apologetically as the teens exited the Helicopter.

"Professor Kubota what's going on?" asked Izzy.

"Well…"

"So these kids are the Megarangers?" asked Eudial as she approached the teens.

"Who this?" asked Kaito who pointed to Eudial.

"For your information, I'm the one built your weapons!" said Eudial annoyed that they had no idea who she was.

"This is Eudial Arimura, she is the head of I.N.E.T's W.I.T.C.H's5 deviation" explained Kubota.

"That's Eudial Arimura!" said a stunned Izzy.

"Someone you know?" asked Kagome.

"She's a big tactic's programmer. She's famous!" said Izzy who had heard Eudial's reputation during his freshmen year.

"She doesn't look that great" whispered Usagi.

"Now that your all here let's begin" said Eudial who pressed a button on a remote control.

There was the loud sound of giant footsteps, the five teens turned around and were surprised to see the GalaxyMega moving strait towards them on its own without anyone piloting it.

"What the HELL!" said Kaito who starred in disbelief "We're not piloting it yet its moving?!"

Just then several tanks and soldiers with bazookas came out of nowhere and aimed their weapons at the GalaxyMega.

"On my order…FIRE!" commanded Eudial and the tanks and soldiers opened fire on the GalaxyMega with everything they had. The GalaxyMega instantly used its MegaSabor to deflect the attacks.

"Not bad" said Sho who was impressed.

"Whose piloting?" asked Kagome.

"No one, the GalaxyMega is running on the automated battle program I created" boasted Eudial proudly.

"Meaning what exactly?" asked Kaito.

"It means the GalaxyMega doesn't need human pilots" explained Eudial "In other words its doesn't need you!"

"What, were being replaced!" said Izzy angrily.

"Izzy relax, it's just a demonstration" assured Kubota but that caused Eudial to laugh.

"I'm afraid it's more than that Professor Kubota, as of right now the GalaxyMega will be using my program to battle Nejirejia!"

"So we're not going to pilot the GalaxyMega anymore?" asked Kaito.

"That's correct" stated Eudial.

"WHAT A RELIEF!" exclaimed Kaito and everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"Come again?" asked Eudial who could not belief the person who was supposed to be MegaRed was willingly surrendering control of the GalaxyMega to her.

"What, guys you all know I'm terrible with machines, this is like a weight off my shoulders!" said Kaito happily.

"Kaito's right now we will have more free time!" said Usagi who agreed with Kaito's view.

"Well it seems MegaRed and MegaPink understand better then you, Professor Kubota" said Eudial as Kubota looked at the ground in defeat…

Many hours later, the MegaShip was now orbiting the Earth. As Kubota looked at the blue planet form his office window Shiho entered the room who two cups of coffee in her hands.

"What some coffee?" asked Shiho kindly, she knew that the professor was depressed since Eudial had taken control of the GalaxyMega.

"Thank you Shiho" said Kubota as Shiho handed a coffee. After he took a sip he turned to his assistant.

"You want to talk about it" asked Shiho and Kubota took a deep breath.

"As you know selecting those five to be Denji Sentai Megaranger was an accident" said Kubota who remembered how Nejirejia had attacked them and he had been forced to pick the teenagers to become a super sentai.

"I remember" said Shiho who had objected at first but had quickly grown to except them as the Megarangers.

"But after see in them in battle and how they used the Galaxy Mega I thought they were perfect of my concept, but Eudail and my superiors don't seem to see that" said Kubota sadly as Shiho put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him…

Inside of the Gran Nejiros control room, Dr. Hinelar and his three loyal creations were looking at all that remained of Chameleon-Nejire which was only his left arm and watching their pervious defeat on the view screen.

"Bibi, Poor Chameleon-Nejire" said Bibidebi sadly as he levitated over the Nejire-Beasts remains.

"Fool! What was he think trying to take on GalaxyMega's MegaSabor!" said Shiborena who was angry that her plan had failed.

"It's that dawn sword!" said Yugande "If only there was some way we could block it!

Just then as he looked at all that remained of Chameleon-Nejire, Dr. Hinelar noticed a piece of metal logged in the arm.

"What's that?" asked as he picked up the piece of metal and showed it to his subordinates.

"Is that metal?" asked Shiborena who remembered quit well that Chamelean-Nejire was organic.

"Could it be a piece of the MegaSaboer?" asked Yugande.

"Is possible" said Dr. Hinelar as his eye widened as plan formulated in his head.

"Dr. Hinelar?" asked Shiborena who relized that he had a plan.

"If we put this information into the Nejire Magic Circle, then we could create a Nejire-Beast that would be immune to the GalaxyMega's MegaSabor!" said Dr. Hinelar triumphantly…

"Izzy LET GO!" said Kaito as Izzy dragged him and Sho by their shirts colliers out into the school court yard.

"Whats the big deal?" asked Sho as Izzy released them and pulled out to a wooden sword.

"Izzy what are you doing with that?" asked Kaito.

"Were going to join the Kendou club" exclaimed Izzy as Kaito and Sho looked at him in disbelief.

"Why?" asked Sho.

"Were going to show Eudail that we are more than capable of piloting the GalaxyMega!" said Izzy who wasn't willing to let Eudail replace them with her program.

"But Izzy we can't join the schools Kendou club" said Kaito.

"Why not?" asked Izzy who didn't like how Kaito always questened him.

"Because they here the worst Kendou club in the city!" said Kaito outloud.

"WHAT!" said and angry voice form behind Kaito, startled the teenager turned around to see the elderly Mr. Hida , who was the schools kendou teacher "ILL SHOW YOU SOME MANNORS!"

"Wait?!" said Kaito as Mr. Hida came at him with a wooden sword…

DIGI-KEN

"CANT THAT OLD GIZER TAKE A JOKE!" said Kaito as Izzy applied iodine and Sho laughed at him.

"Well Kaito you kind of had it coming" said Izzy as Kagome and Usagi rushed. By the experetions on their face's the boys could tell something was wrong.

"Guys we just call Kubota, Nejirejia is attacking a volcanic research facility!" said Kagome.

"They need the Megarangers NOW!" said Usagi.

"All right, lets Henshin!" said Kaito as he and the others pressed 3-3-5 on the Digitizers.

"Install_MEGARANGER!" said the teens as their suits digitalized around them turning…

The Megarangers had just arrived at the volcanic research facility when saw one of works who was covered in blood limp toured them. At seeing the injured man the Megarangers rushed to help him.

"Are you sir are okay?" asked MegaPink who gently took the man by the arm.

"Megarangers, this place is in danger!" said the man franticly "They… the attackers broke the operations system, the volcano is becoming active!"

Just then the ground around the man and the Megarangers began to shake violently.

"Is there no way to stop it?!" asked MegaBlack.

"Were trying to restore the system, but I don't know if we will make it!" said the man fearfully.

"MegaRed, these people are in danger!" said MegaBlue.

"Your right!" said MegaRed who turned to the man "We'll take care of this, stay here paramedics are on the way"

"Thank you MegaRed, please be careful" said the man.

"Don't worry we can handle Nejirejia, LETS GO!" said MegaRed as he and the other Megarangers made their way into battle.

"NO PLEASE!" said one of the workers who screamed when he was attacked by a twisted red shrimp monster, this was of course the Nejire-Beast Shrimp-Nejire who along with a bunch of Kunekune were attacking the facility.

"Humen die" said Shrimp-Nejire who was about to kill the man when MegaRed when kicked him away.

"Nejire-Beast, your opponent is me!" said MegaRed as he and the other Megarangers arived.

"You will have to catch me first, Kunekune retreat!" said Shrimp-Nejire and the Kunekune disappeared.

"What, you're running already?" asked MegaRed.

"No we just don't want the Kunekune to get caught in the cross fire" said Shiborena who with Bibidebi appeared before the Megarangers.

"Shiborena, what you up to this time?" asked MegaBlack who remembered his last encounter with her.

"Same as always, your elimination!" said Shiborena sweetly "Go Bibidebi!"

"You got it, debi!" said Bibidebi who flew towards Shrimp-Nejire and bit the Nejire-Beast on the back "Giant Virus Injecting!"

Shrimp-Nejire screamed in pain as a Bibidebi bit him and began to grow to an enormous height.

"SHRIMP-NEJIRE!" said the now giant Nejire-Beast who looked down at the small Megarangers…

"Ms. Arimura the Nejire-Beast has grown!" said one of the Megaships technictions who justed the control room.

"The perfect time for my programming first field test, transform into GalaxyMega!" ordered Eudail.

"Right away!" said the technician who left to install the program, as he passed by Kubota and Shiho looked at one another.

"Guess this is it" said Shiho.

"I have a bad feeling" said Kubota…

In less than a minute the GalaxyMega had arrived at the volcano to confront the now giant Shrimp-Nejire.

"Now what?" asked MegaYellow.

"I guess we watch" said MegaBlue as the GalaxyMega and Shrimp-Nejire prepared to engage in combat.

"Claw-Boomerang!" said Shrimp-Nejire who fired a boomerang shaped energy attack from his right claw at the GalaxyMega witch quickly pulled out its MegaSabor to catch the attack and send it back at Shrimp-Nejire.

With the Nejire-Beast caught off guard by his own attack, Eudial decided it was time to end the fight.

"GalaxyMega finish that appetizer off with the Mega-Side-Cutter!" ordered Eudial who had a self-satisfied smile on her face…

The GalaxyMega charged at the Nejire-Beast, the MegaSabor turned gold and Shrimp-Nejire was struck across the chest…

HOWEVER NOTHING HAPPENED!!!!!

In the control room Eudial, Shiho and Kubota's eyes widened in horror.

"Nothing happened?!" said Shiho.

"No…NO THIS IS NOT RIGHT!" said Eudial who's knees touched the floor "My programming was perfect!"

"Eudial, you have give command back to the Megarangers!" said Kubota…

"Guys, did you see the MegaSabor didn't do anything!" said MegaRed in astonishment.

"This is bad!" said MegaBlack.

"Its skin must be tougher than the others" said MegaBlue as Shiborena and Bibidebi burst into laughter.

"That's because Shrimp-Nejire's skin is made from the same alloy as the MegaSabor. In other word your weapon is useless!" explained Shiborena.

"Bibi, Nejirejia wins, debi!" said Bibidebi happily as Shrimp-Nejire used his claws to beat the GalaxyMega to a pulp, the Nejire-Beast then grabbed the robot's arms and began to use his head the beat it.

Shrimp-Nejire had caused so much damage to the GalaxyMega that the control rooms consoles were bursting into flames.

"All personal prepare to retreat!" ordered Eudial.

"Wait moments, over a hundred staff are still here we can't just leave!" said Kubota.

"The battle programs calculations indicate the GalaxyMega is unable to win this fight!" said Eudial who began to cry, it was her fault this was happening and she know it. It was obvious she was overwhelmed with the situation and was breaking down.

"Eudial…" said Kubota who put his hand on the young women's shoulder "if you want to make this right, please give control to the Megaranger"

"But what can they do that the programming can't?" asked Eudial stupefied.

"What other option is their?" asked Shiho.

"Good point, but the battle program need to be removed or else the Megarangers won't be able to use it" explained Eudial and Kubota nodded.

"I'll do it" said Kubota.

"No this is my fault I should…" Kubota cut Eudail off.

"Eudail if the GalaxyMega falls well need you experience to complete the D-M and the M-V!" said Kubota.

"Okay your right" admitted Eudail, despite her attitude she had always had respect for Kubota.

"Be careful professor" said Shiho.

"Don't worry, I will" said Kubota who ruse dot of the control room and headed for the GalaxyMega's head…

Shrimp-Nejire had his claws at the GalaxyMega's neck, sparks were coming from the damaged parts of the robot as Shrimp-Nejire dragged the GalaxyMega to the top of the volcano.

"Now Shrimp-Nejire, plunge the GalaxyMega into the volcano and make it explode!" ordered Shiborena.

"With pleasure!" said Shrimp-Nejire menacingly as picked up the GalaxyMega and tossed it into the volcano…

However at the last second the robot managed on to the edge.

"Will they ever quit, Shrimp-Nejire FINISH IT!" ordered Shiborena and Shrimp-Nejire moved in for the kill…

In the head of the GalaxyMega Kubota had just finished un installing the battle program, when he saw Shrimp-Nejire's hand start to come down.

"No, I was too late!" said Kubota who closed his eyes and screamed…

Shrimp-Nejire was just about send the GalaxyMega into the Valcano when suddenly the GalaxyMega jumped into the air and landed behind Shrimp-Nejire.

"WHAT?!" said Shrimp-Nejire who was sturned that the damaged robot was acting as if it was fully functional.

Inside Kubota had just opened his eyes to see the Megarangers back in control of their robot.

"Guys how?" asked Kubota.

"Shiho contacted us" explained MegaBlack.

"She said that Eudial finally saw scene" said MegaBlue.

"I just wish we could have taken a picture of your face old, it was classic" said MegaRed.

"Well I'm glad your back…NOW FINSHIH THAT NEJIRE-BEAST!" commanded Kubota.

"You got it!" said MegaRed.

Shrimp-Nejire charged at the damaged GalaxyMega. Know that the MegaSabor would not work on him the team decided to use another one of the GalaxyMega's weapons.

"Buster-r" said MegaRed and the gun digitalized in the robots hand "FIRE!"

The GalaxyMega fired its blaster at Shrimp-Nejire who stumbled back.

"Good shoot Kaito!" said MegaPink happily.

"Thanks, but it only did little damage" said MegaRed who was try to think of a way to finish off Shrimp-Nejire when it came to him "THE VOLCANO!"

"Kaito, please tell me your not.." began MegaYellow but before she could say anything else the GalaxyMega leaped at Shrimp-Nejire.

The battle was fierce; Shrimp-Nejire attack with his claws, but the even damaged the GalaxyMega put a good fight. Grabbing the Nejire-Beast by its whiskers, the GalaxyMega proceeded to lift Shrimp-Nejire into the ground.

"Dawn You!" said Shrimp-Nejire as he was once again picked up by the GalaxyMega which lifted the monster above its head and aimed at the volcano.

"GAMEOVER!" said The Megarangers as Shrimp-Nejire was tossed into the mouth volcano where exploded on contact with the magma.

"Bi, this isn't good Dr. Hinelar won't be pleased, Dibi!" said Bibidebi nervously.

"Don't worry Bibidebi, soon we will be back with another plan" said Shiborena confidently as she and Bibidebi teleported away…

Back in the Megaships control room Eudial was speaking with the Megarangers.

"I'm so very sorry, Professor Kubota and Shiho were right the GalaxyMega does need the Megarangers" said Eudial apologetically.

"Don't worry about it" said Izzy.

"To be honest I'm more upset about having less free time" said Kaito.

"KAITO!" said Kagome who could not believe his selfishness.

"Relax I was only kidding" laughed Kaito.

"What will you do now?" asked Sho.

"The same as always, lead the W.I.T.C.H.S 5 and built weapons for you to counter Nejirejia with"

"Well we wish you the best of luck" said Usagi cheerfully.

"Thank you" said Eudial who then left the room…

When Eudial entered the W.I.T. 5 lab in the secret I.N.E.T bass she noticed that all lights were off.

"Where is everyone?" asked Eudial when the light went one and Mimet jumped out in frunt of her..

"SURPRISE EUDIAL SENPAI!" said Mimete out loud as she, Cyprine (Ptilol is only an extension of her power in Sailormoon so she would not exist here) Tellu and Viluy came out from various hiding spots hold cheese cake, chinese food and diet soda.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Eudial who was taken aback.

"Well, we all heard your battle program didn't do so well so…" said Tellu

"…Mimete suggested we take a break from work and have a party to get your spirits up" finished Viluy.

"Do you like?" asked Cyprine.

"You did this for me?" asked Eudial stunned.

"Of course, you may be our senpai but you're also our friend" explained Mimete happily.

It was then that Eudial finally understood why the Megarangers were better than her battle program; they weren't just teammates but also friends united in their determination to stop Nejirejia, that's why they could do what no scientific invention could not.

"Everyone…Thank you" said Eudial who was truly touched by their kindness.

"Don't mention it…NOW LETS EAT!" said Mimete as she and the other W.I.T. 5 enjoyed a work free evening to themselves.

To be continued.

Kaito's voice "Next time on Anime Sentai: Denji Sentai Megaranger, The Skyscraper is slanted!"

Izzy's voice "It must be Nejirejia!"

Kagome's voice "Guys Usagi is trapped inside their!"

Sho's voice "Time to use the Digitank!"

Usagi's voice "Episode 6: Out-of-Control Digitank!"


	6. Episode 6: Out Of Control DIGITANK!

I own NOTHING!, this fanfic is for fun Anime Sentai was created by Blazin' Saddles and Megaranger and the other Super Sentai's are owned by Tokasatsu, while the character are owned by all their respective creators. I hope I covered everything pleas review.

Anime Sentai- Denji Sentai Megaranger

Episode 6: "Out of control DIGITANK!"

**Moroboshi High School**…

"All right everyone, class is dismissed, see you on Monday" said Huruna who then ended her class for the day.

All the students got up from their desks and proceeded to exit the class room…

…well almost all the students.

"USAGI WAKE UP!" screamed Kagome and Usagi was immediately awakened from her deep sleep.

"Kagome what happened?" asked Usagi weakly as she yawned.

"You fell asleep in class again" said Kagome and Usagi buried her head in her hands…

"Why didn't Huruna or anyone else wake me up?" asked Usagi miserably as she and Kagome walked thought the hallway to their lockers.

For the past three weeks Usagi had been falling asleep during class more often then she used to before she had become a Megaranger. Kagome knew that Usagi was trying to balance her normal life with her new duties as MegaPink, but so far she wasn't having any luck.

"Don't worry about, let's go to Digi-Ken and I'll help you catch up" said Kagome reassuringly as she and Usagi reached their lockers.

Usagi opened her locker to get her things, when suddenly she was consumed by a feeling of fear and panic.

"Usagi what wrong?" asked Kagome as Usagi franticly searched her locker.

"MY DIARY IS GONE!" Screamed Usagi as tears fell from her face "SOMEONE STOLE IT!"

"Are you sure you didn't leave it at home?" asked Kagome.

"No, I remember putting it in my locker right before class started" stated Usagi who, for once, was absolutely shore she had not misplaced her diary.

"Now Usagi, there's no reason to panic…." Kagome said trying to comfort Usagi, but it didn't work.

"Kagome you don't understand I…I PUT A PICTURE OF ME AS MEGAPINK IN THERE!" said Usagi hopelessly and Kagome's face went dead black.

"YOU FOOL!" said Kagome angrily as her hand went around Usagi's neck "HOW COULD DO SOMETHING SO STUPID!"

"I'm sorry Kagome" said Usagi weakly.

"Well girls having some kind of disagreement?"

Usagi and Kagome turned to notice that they were no longer alone, two of their classmates Kentaro Shiratori and Takeshi Kido had just walked up to them. Kentaro and Takeshi had been friend almost their whole life's, Kentaro was smart one of the pair, while Takeshi was considered the strong/slitly chubby one.

"What do you two want?" asked Kagome annoyed.

"Usagi is this yours?" asked Takeshi as he out his hand, revealing a small pink book.

"MY DIARY!" said Usagi who tried to get it from Takeshi but he held it above his head.

"Not so fast, if you want this back you're going to have to earn it!" said Takeshi who smirked.

"What do you mean earn it? It's her dairy Takeshi, just give it back to her!" demanded Kagome.

"Oh I will, but first, Usagi has to go on a date with him" said Takeshi who pointed to Kentaro, who was looking as his feet, clearly embarrassed.

"A…date?" asked Usagi, who was confused.

"Just meet us on the roof of the school in an hour, and if you don't show, there a little pink book that looks like good reading. Come on Kentaro lets go." And with that Takeshi and Kentaro left Kagome and Usagi, who could not believe the situation they were in.

"Oh this is just great!" said Kagome as she walked back and forth through the Digi-Ken research room nervously, while Usagi sat in one of the computer chairs.

"Maybe they didn't read anything?" suggested Usagi, and Kagome gave her a look.

"Usagi, I know from experience that when a boy gets their hands on a girl's diary, they can't do anything but read it!" Kagome then put her hand to her head.

"If they know I'm MegaPink, do you think Nejirejia will go after them?" asked Usagi worried. Even thought she didn't like what Takeshi and Kentaro had done, she still didn't want them to get hurt.

"Professor Kubota assured us that our civilian identities were safe from Nejirejia, but if those two open their mouths that will all change!" said Kagome who had absolutely no idea what to do.

"Then I guess I have no other choice, looks like I'm going out with Kentaro" said Usagi flatly…

**Meanwhile, at Gran Nejiro's…**

Dr. Hinelar and Yugande's eyes looked in disgust at twisted view monitor that showed the people of Japan. When the screen showed the image of children playing with their friends and parents at a local playground, Hinelar had had enough.

"THERES NOT ENOUGH TERROR!" said Dr. Hinelar angrily as he turned away from the screen "We need to remake this peacefully, symmetrical world, in to a twisted world full of panic and terror!"

"If only we could find the pinnacle of human culture and destroy it, all the humans would sub come to terror!" said Yugande viscously as Shiborena entered the room.

"I believe I have found it" said Shiborena who pointed at the view screen. The image of the children was then replaced with that of a tall silver skyscraper.

"A skyscraper?" asked Yugande.

"Not just a skyscraper. The new Infinity Building is the highest hi-tech building in all of Japan, it is powered by a prototype energy generator" explained Shiborena.

"Interesting?" said Dr. Hinelar.

"I got it, if we can knock over that building and overload the generator…" began Yugande.

"…Then the damage would be catastrophic!" said Dr. Hinelar as a smile formed across his lips.

"Exactly" said Shiborena as Dr. Hinelar turned towards his two henchmen.

"Yugande, Shiborena, I'll leave it to you" said Dr. Hinelar as Yugande and Shiborena saluted their creator.

"You can count on use!" said Yugande.

"By sunset, the human smiles of joy will turn to tears of terror!" said Shiborena as she and Yugande left to prepare…

"WHY DID AGREE TO THIS!" said Kentaro angrily as he and Takeshi waited for Usagi on the roof of the school. It was near sunset and Usagi was expected to appear any minute now.

"I thought, you said you _LIKED_ Usagi?" asked Takeshi.

"I do, and when I said I wanted help asking her out, I didn't mean we should blackmail her into it" said Kenatro who felt like the biggest idiot on the face of the planet. Why couldn't he have just asked Usagi himself instead of going along with Takeshi's dumb plan.

"Well it's too late now…here she comes" said Takeshi and Kentaro gulped…

"Hello, Kentaro, I'm ready for our date!" said Usagi happily, and this caught both Kentaro and Takeshi completely off guard, considering the circumstances.

"Usagi you look…." said Kentaro who's cheeks turned red.

"YOU'RE VERY PRETTY, IS WHAT KENTARO SAYS!" yelled Takeshi to Usagi, Kentaro turned sharply towards his friend.

"Takeshi, what are you doing?" whispered Kentaro franticly as Takeshi winked.

"Relax, I got this, just follow my lead" said Takeshi…

"Usagi, did you know that in junior high school Kentaro here had the highest grades in all the classes?" asked Takeshi.

"No I didn't" said Usagi who then turned to Kentaro "That's quite impressive Kentaro"

"Thanks" said Kentaro flatly.

So far the date was off to a bad start; Takeshi had insisted on coming with Kentaro and Usagi on their date so he could give Kentaro advice. Leading them through the park, Takeshi had spent the last half hour telling Usagi things about Kentaro… Who was now wishing more than ever he had never told Takeshi about his crush on Usagi.

"Takeshi, if this date is for me and Kentaro why are you with use?" asked Usagi, who had never gone on a date before, but had read enough romance novels to know that it was only supposed be between two people.

"Good question…You see Usagi, Kentaro may be the smartest guy I know, but he's also the shyest" explained Takeshi.

"Shy?" asked Usagi who then turned to Kentaro, who imminently his head turned away from her.

"See that, Kentaro could never face a girl or talk to one without my help" said Takeshi.

Usagi now felt bad for Kentaro…shore he had helped Takeshi blackmail her, but he still seemed like a genuinely nice guy who just needed some help with his social life. It was then that Usagi got her idea.

"Before we go on, can we stop for a minute I'm getting kind of thirty" asked Usagi.

"Good idea" said Takeshi who spotted a nearby vending machine "You two wait here I'll get us some soda's"

When Takeshi's back was turned to them, Usagi made her move. She grabbed Kentaro's left hand.

"Come on lets go" said Usagi excitedly as she dragged Kentaro away with all her strength.

"What are doing!" asked Kentaro who was trying to catch his breath as Usagi guided them farther away from Takeshi.

"Were going to have some fun, were going to have a real date!" said Usagi who smiled happily…

**Digi-Ken Research Club**

"…and I thought Kaito was the dumb one" said Sho sarcastically.

"Hay!" said Kaito.

"This is no time for you two to joke!" said Izzy seriously as he turned to Kagome who had just told the boy's everything that happened with Usagi and her diary.

"So Kentaro and Takeshi know that Usagi's MegaPinK?" asked Izzy.

"I don't know for shore, but they have her diary… and if they read it…" Kagome stopped; the situation was just beyond her.

"What I don't get is what Kentaro would see in Usagi…I mean he's one the smartest guys in school, he can do better than her" said Kaito. He didn't really mean it he was just trying to lighten the mood.

"Guy's we need to put an end to this before things get out of hand!" said Sho and Izzy nodded in agreement.

"We better hurry, for all we know those jerks could be bullying Usagi right now"…

"AMAZING!" said Usagi as she looked, wide-eyed, excitedly out of the glass elevator that was taking her and Kentaro to the top of the new hi-tech Infinity Building, located in the heart of Japan. As they continued the ride up Kentaro pulled out the visitors guide.

"It says here, the Infinity Building is one of the tallest buildings in the world, it's a hotel, business center, tourist attraction and restaurant!" explained Kentaro amazed as read directly from the visitors guide. Usagi licked her lips; they were heading for the restaurant right now.

"Usagi, I'm sorry" said Kentaro and Usagi looked at him perplexed.

"Sorry for what?" asked Usagi who just smiled.

"You know…for stealing your diary and blackmailing you into this…I mean I know you're not the smartest girl at school but…" Kentaro was at a loss of words.

"Kentaro…?" asked Usagi.

"You always manage to keep a smile on your face, its nice" said Kentaro sincerely.

"Kentaro thank you" said Usagi as the elevator doors opened, they had arrived at the restaurant. Usagi's eyes widened in delight when she saw the dessert buffet "CAKE LETS GO!"…

Under the light of the full moon, Yugande had teleported himself and a twisted gray elephant Nejire-Beast that was half Indian and African elephant, with a golden trunk in front of the Infinity Building.

"Elephant-Nejire, I want you to use your incredible strength to knock that ugly human building over!" ordered Yugande who pointed to the Infinity Building.

"With pleasure Commander Yugande, I'll knock it down at once!" said Elenhant-Nejire who charged head first into the side Infinity Building…

Usagi was happily eating a piece of chocolate cheesecake when the entire building began shack violently. The quake was so bad Usagi and many other people were thrown from their chairs.

"Usagi you okay?" asked Kentaro who managed to catch Usagi before she could hit the ground.

"I think so, thanks for catching me" said Usagi gratefully.

"Don't mention it" said Kentaro as the building began to shake even more violently then before.

"The building's collapsing!" said Usagi terrified as rubble started failing from the roof.

"Come on we need to leave NOW!" said Kentaro who grabbed Usagi in attempt to lead the two to safety…

A few miles away Kagome and the boys were looking for Usagi when there Digitizers beeped.

"Guys stop its Professor Kubota!" said Izzy and the others went over to a street corner where no one could see them "Go ahead Professor"

"Everyone we have detected Nejirejia's presence at the Infinity Building, you need to get over there right away!" said Kubota's voice over the communication intercom.

"But Usagi's not with use" said Kagome.

"We'll try to reach her, but right now you guys need to get to the Infinity Building before someone gets hurt!" said Kubota's voice.

"Guys he's right we can't wait for Usagi" said Izzy.

"Alright, let's transform!" said Kaito as he, Izzy, Sho, and Kagome pressed 3-3-5 on their digitizers.

"Install _MEGARANGER!" said the four teens in unison.

The spandex suits digitalized around them and the four ordinary teenagers were transformed into MegaRed, MegaBlack, MegaBlue and MegaYellow. With their transformation completed the four young heroes' raced towards the Infinity Building…

There was nothing but mass panic inside the Infinity Building as people began feeling for their lives. As Usagi and Kentaro, along with many other people run through the collapsing building, a piece of rubble fell and hit Kentaro on the head, knocking him into unconsciousness.

"KENTARO!" shouted Usagi who went to Kentaro's side to try and wake him up. After he didn't respond Usagi began to panic, not because the building was collapsing around her, but because she was worried that Kentaro might be seriously hurt and she didn't know how to help him.

"God, why didn't I pay attention in health class!" said Usagi helpless when she remembered she had someone no other ordinary high school girl had other then herself and Kagome, HER DIGITIZER.

"Install_Mega…" Usagi was just about to press 3-3-5 when Kentaro began to grown.

"u...U…Sa...Gi?" said Kentaro weakly, only half conscious. Usagi imminently canceled her transformation and went to Kentaro.

'Kentaro!" said Usagi relieved that he was alive, but then she noticed that blood was running down the side of his head "Kentaro you're bleeding!"

"Usagi… run Ill only slow you down" said Kentaro as Usagi shuck her head in refusal.

"I can't do that Kentaro!" said Usagi defiantly.

"But..."

"Not buts. Were both getting out of here in one piece!" said Usagi who then grabbed Kentaro so he could lean on her. Slowly Usagi began to lead Kentaro and herself out of the building. Unfortunately this was the first time Usagi had ever been to the Infinity Building so she had no idea where the stairs were.

"Don't worry, I will get us out of here" said Usagi, but didn't quite believe her own words…

Back outside, the other Megarangers had just arrived at the Infinity Building.

"Guys look the Infinity Building slanted!" said MegaRed shocked.

"MegaYellow, see if there's anyone still in there!" said MegaBlack and Megayellow nodded in compliance.

"Right **Digital-Camera-Search!**" said MegaYellow was the Digital camera symbol on her helmet glowed bright yellow. MegaYellow was able to scan the entire building in only a matter of seconds.

"I'm detecting two life sighs ….OH NO!" said MegaYellow when she recognized the two life signs "ITS USAGI AND KENTARO!"

"Are you shore?" asked MegaBlue.

"Positive. There on the 47th floor!" said MegaYellow franticly as the build became even more slanted…

"In here" said Usagi as she led Kentaro and herself into another room, unfortunately it wasn't the stairs; it was the room that housed the new prototype energy generator that powered the Infinity Building. Usagi was about to turn back when Elephant-Nejire slammed his head against the building again, causing more debris to fall from the ceiling.

"Look out!" Usagi who managed to get herself and Kentaro out of the way; however the debris blocked the door, trapping both in generator room. If that wasn't bad enough alarms started going off.

"What's happening?" asked Usagi who just wanted to cry, but was trying to stay strong.

"I…I think the damage is overloading the generator!" said Kentaro who had just regained full consciousness "And if it continue it could damage the whole city!"

"What do you mean?" asked Usagi.

"I remember reading that this generator uses an experimental new energy source to power it… that if unstable can cause serious damage to the surrounding area!" explained Kentaro and Usagi's face went dead…

"WE NEED TO USE THE GALAXYMEGA!" said MegaRed as the Infinity Building became even more damaged.

"We can't, it's too big, will only end up causing more damage!" said MegaBlue.

"Well we have to do something!" said MegaYellow who was even more worried than before.

"Professor Kubota, please come in!" said MegaBlack who used his helmet communicator to contact the Galaxy Mega.

"This is Kubota" said the professor's voice over the helmet intercom.

"Professor we are at the Infinity Building, Usagi is trapped on the 47th floor, the building could down any minute but we have no way of reaching her!" explained MegaBlack.

"I think I have something that can help, the Digitank!" said Kubota reassuringly.

"The what?" asked MegaRed.

"A special maneuverable armored vehicle" explained Kubota "It has the ultimate rescue equipment!"

"Let's try it!" said MegaYellow and MegaBlack nodded in agreement.

"Digitank Lunch!" said MegaBlack.

No sooner than MegaBlack had given the commanded had the Digitank come racing towards them. The Digitank was a blue, rugged, six-wheeled futuristic armored vehicle. On top of the vehicle was a small piratical canon and on the side was a big yellow retractable claw.

"Looks nice, all right let's go!" said MegaRed who was about to get into the Digitank when Yugande and Elephant-Nejire showed up.

"Not so fast Megaranger!" said Yugande who pointed his sword at the four Megarangers.

"It you!" said MegaRed who remembered Yugande from the first time he and the other had become Megarangers.

"Glad to see you remember me" said the Nejirejia field commander happily "I am Yugande, loyal servant of his majesty King Javious of Nejirejia!"

"And I am Elephant-Nejire the strongest of all Nejirejia's Nejire-Beasts!" said Elephant-Nejire proudly.

"MegaRed" said MegaBlack to his comrade "MegaBlue and I will deal with them you and MegaYellow go and help Usagi!"

"You shore you guys got this?" asked MegaRed.

"Relax we can handle these thugs" said MegaBlue confidently.

"Careful, there is no telling how strong they are" said MegaYellow as she and MegaRed entered the Digitank.

Once the doors were closed the Digitank headed straight for the Infinity Building at top speed.

"Fools, there heading straight for their own graves" said Yugande who almost laughed.

"What are you talking about?" asked MegaBlue as he and MegaBlack got into a combat stance.

"Tell them Elephant-Nejire" said Yugande who nodded to his partner.

"Gladly…I have caused substantial damage to the Infinity Building, the building won't be able support itself much longer, and once it falls the energy generator will explode taking all of you with it!"

"We won't let that happen!" said MegaBlue.

"LET"S GO!" said MegaBlack as he and MegaBlue engaged Yugande and Elephant-Nejire…

Usagi and Kentaro were sitting against a wall. As the energy generator began to glow bright red Usagi and Kentaro looked at each other.

"You must really hate me right now" said Kentaro who almost laughed. He knew he and Usagi were going to die, but he wasn't going cower, if anything he was going to face it…and he hoped it would put Usagi at ease.

"I don't hate you Kentaro" said Usagi, who in fact hated herself for being selfish. Any moment now they could die, and Usagi had the means to save them, but had not used it because she was scared of what other people would think.

"Did you read my diary?" asked Usagi and Kentaro looked dumb founded; he didn't think she would bring that up now.

"No…Takeshi wanted to, but I told him not to… why are you asking now?" asked Kentaro as Usagi stood up.

"Kentaro…" began Usagi nervously "What I'm about to do…you can't tell anyone"

"Okay?" asked Kentaro who was still confused…

"Kagome are we getting close to Usagi and Kentaro?" asked MegaRed as he drove the Digitank through the Infinity Building floors, using it yellow retractable claw to move away the rubble.

"Just one more floor!" said MegaYellow as she looked at the scanner.

"Lock on to their position and I'll take use in" said MegaRed.

"Got it!" said MegaYellow who proceeded to program the Digitanks navigational computer…

"Mega-Tomahawk!" said MegaBlue as he leaped into the air and pulled out his weapon to attack Yugande who also jumped into the air and countered MegaBlue with his own weapon.

"Don't Interfere!" said Yugande as he struck MegaBlue across the chest with his powerful sword .

MegaBlue yelled in pain as he hit the ground. MegaBlack, who had been fighting Elephant-Nejire, broke off his attack to help his friend.

"MegaBlue, you okay!" asked MegaBlack concerned.

"This is taking too long!" said Yugande who looked towards the Infinity Building, upset that it hadn't fallen yet "BIBIDEBI COME FORTH!"

"You called Yugande?" asked Bibidebi who had teleported himself to the battlefield.

"MAKE HIM GROW!" said Yugande who pointed towards Elephant-Nejire.

"With pleasure!" said Bibidebi who flow over towards Elephant-Nejire and bit him on his twisted golden the trunk "Giant Virus Injecting!"

Elephant-Nejire screamed in pain as Bibidebi bit him and began to grow to an enormous height.

"ELEPHANT-NEJIRE!" said the now giant Nejire-Beast who then lunged himself at the Infinity Building.

"Megaranger, see you in Hell!" said Yugande who laughed as he and Bibidebi teleported themselves away…

Usagi was just about to press 5 on her Digitizer when the Digitank burst in to the generator room. The door's opened and MegaYellow revealed herself.

"Are you two okay?" asked MegaYellow.

"MegaYellow!" said Usagi happily, glad that she and Kentaro were now safe and she wouldn't have to reveal her secret identity.

"Hurry, get in the Digitank, this place is coming down!" said MegaYellow who ushered in Usagi and Kentaro. When they were all in MegaRed was about to drive away when he was interrupted by Kentaro.

"Megared wait, the energy generator is at critical pressure. If the building falls now it will be a disaster!" said Kentaro.

"Got it… DIGIHAND!" said MegaRed who then used the Digitanks retractable yellow claw to grab the energy generator "Now to cool this thing down!"

MegaRed pressed a button that released a cold stream of air that not just cooled down energy generator, but froze it solid.

"Cooling complete, if the building falls now we won't have to worry about the generator" said MegaYellow.

"Everyone hang on!" said MegaRed who then put the Digitank in full reverse…

Back outside, MegaBlack and MegaBlue were trying to deal with the giant Nejire-Beast, which wasn't easy since they could not call the GalaxyMega without the other three rangers.

"Rod-Sniper!" said MegaBlack who combined this main weapon with his blaster

"Tomahawk-Sniper!" said MegaBlue who did the same and then the two rangers fired their powerful blasters at Elephant-Nejire. Unfortunately their attack had little to no effect on the giant Nejire-Beast who only laughed at the two Megarangers attempts to stop him.

"Me turn…" said Elephant-Nejire who raised his right hand which turned into a twisted, sharp, ivory tusk "NOW DIE!"

Elephant-Nejire's tusk like hand came crashing down on the Infinity Building, causing a huge explosion that completely obliterated the entire building.

"NOOO!" screamed MegaBlack who fell to his knees, he clutched his hand and hit the ground "They can't be dead they CANT!"

"MEAGBLACK LOOK!" shouted MegaBlue who pointed to the few burning remains of the Infinity Building. MegaBlack looked up and to his surprise and delight he saw the Digitank rushing towards them.

"THERE ALIVE!" said MegaBlack as the Digitank came to a full stop in front of him and MegaBlue.

The doors to the Digitank opened and MegaRed, MegaYellow and Usagi came out. The explosion of the Infinity Buildings destruction had knocked Kentaro into unctuousness.

"We thought you guys were dead!" said MegaBlack happily.

"We almost were, fortunately Kaito drive's like a pro!" said MegaYellow who put her hands on MegaReds shoulders.

"It was nothing" said MegaRed modestly who then turned to Usagi "You ready?"

"More than ever!" said Usagi who then imminently pressed 3-3-5 on her Digitizer "Install_MEGARANGER!"

The pink spandex suit digitalized around her, transforming Usagi Tsukino into the heroine MegaPink.

With her transformation complete she and her teammates did a team pose.

"MegaRed!" said Kaito.

"MegaBlack!" said Izzy.

"MegaBlue!" said Sho.

"MegaYellow!" said Kagome.

"MegaPink!" said Usagi.

"DENJI SENTAI MEGARANGER!" said the five warriors in unison as Elephant-Nejire looked down at them. MegaPink looked right back.

"How dare you ruin my first date and try to kill hundreds of innocent people just so you can take the earth for yourself!" said MegaPink angrily said she sent a signal to the Megaship "That is unforgivable….GALAXYMEGA!"

At MegaPinks command the Cyber Sliders appeared, the teens got on their advanced hover boards which almost instantly took them into space where the Megaship was. As soon as they were in range they were instantly teleported to the Mega-Shuttle which was docked inside the Megaship.

Once they were inside the Mega-Shuttles cockpit they prepared for transformation.

'Denji Gattai!" said the Megarangers as the Mega-Shuttle discounted and then flew out of the Megaship which transformed from spaceship to robot body as soon the Mega-Shuttle left it. The Mega-Shuttle then doubled back and transformed into the giant robots head.

"Transformation complemented NOW LETS GET HIM!" said MegaPink as the GalaxyMega headed back to earth.

In less than a minute the GalaxyMega landed next the remains of the Infinity Building and prepared to battle with the Nejire-Beast.

Elephant-Nejire just glared at the GalaxyMega angrily. He could not understand why Nejirejia's plan had failed.

"Commander Yugande said destroying that building would destroy the city!" said Elephant-Nejire annoyed "I guess I'll have to do all the work myself STARTING WITH YOU!"

Elephant-Nejire charged at the GalaxyMega head on, attempting to grab the robot with his hands. However the GalaxyMega managed to throw the Nejire-Beast off and punch him square in the face.

As Elephant-Nejire stumbled back the GalaxyMega moved in.

"This is for Kentaro!" said MegaPink as the GalaxyMega grabbed Elephant-Nejire and proceeded to punch and kick the Nejire-Beast scenically until he didn't know the difference between twisted from symmetrical.

"He's disoriented, now's our chance!" said MegaBlack.

"MegaRed, do it!" said MegaPink.

"Got it MEGASABOR!" said MegaRed who press a few button that caused the giant silver sword to digitalize in the GalaxyMega's right hand.

The MegaSabor then turned gold and the GalaxyMega jumped into the air to deliver the killing blow.

"MEGA-FLYING-CUTTER!" said all the all the Megarangers in unison as the golden MegaSabor struck Elephant-Nejire diagonally across the chest.

The Nejire-Beast yelled in pain as he fell to the ground and his existence was ended when he exploded into a million pieces.

"Gameover MEGARANGER WIN!" said MegaPink happily and MegaRed gave her an annoyed look behind his helmet.

"That's my line" mumbled MegaRed.

**Gran Nejiro's**

"DENJI SENTAI MEGARANGER?" asked King Javious the First angrily as Dr. Hinelar bowed before the giant red eye that appeared on the view screen "So there the reason you and your creations have not yet taken control of the human world?"

"That is correct my king!" said Dr Hinelar with the upmost respect. He had not wanted to tell the Nejirejia king about the Megarangers, but when Javious had demanded an explanation Hinelar decided it best to come clean.

"So, this _SUPER SENTAI_ team thinks it can oppose me and _MY_ Nejirejia kingdom?" asked Javious as if the very idea of it was absurd before turning his attention back to Dr. Hinelar "Dr. Hinelar you are Nejirejia's greatest scientist and you are the most familiar with the human world. So I leave the task of dealing with the Megarangers to you and your creations!"

"Thank you my king; I promise you they will be eradicated!" said Dr. Hinelar confidently.

"Just remember Hinelar my power may be infinite, but patience is NOT!" said Javious whose image then disappeared from the view screen…

"I'm, so glad I have my diary back!" said Usagi happily she and Kagome drank soda at the local dinner that was within walking distance from their homes.

"So how did things with Kentaro go?" asked Kagome who was eager to know.

"We decided just to remain friends" said Usagi.

'How did he take it?" asked Kagome.

"Very well actually, I think he's just glad he was able to admit his feeling so he could move on" said Usagi who then took a sip if her soda "Still he is cute"

"Does he...you know.." asked Kagome nervously.

"No…but I have to admit there was a moment when we were trapped in the generator room…I almost..." Usagi stopped herself, too shy to admit she almost transformed into MegaPink in front of Kentaro.

"You almost what?" asked Kagome.

"It's nothing" said Usagi who continued to drink her soda…

"SHE DUMPED YOU!" as Takeshi said this; an angry look came over Kentaro's face as they walked home from school only a few blocks away from where Usagi and Kagome were.

"She did not, we agreed to remain friends…and I'll have you known it was my idea!" said Kentaro forcefully and Takeshi looker perplexed.

"Why did you do that I thought you liked her?" asked Takeshi who was confused why his friend would do such a thing.

"Don't get me wrong. I do like Usagi, but I just felt after all that happened yesterday at the Infinity Building... I just don't want to put her in danger again" explained Kentaro.

"ARE YOU NUTS WHAT HAPPENED THERE WASENT YOUR FAULT!" shouted Takeshi but Kentaro only smiled.

"Maybe not directly…But if we hadn't taken her diary in the first place…" Takeshi was finally starting to get what Kentaro was saying.

"She would never have been in danger" said Takeshi who was starting to feel a little guilty.

"Exactly" said Kentaro as he reached the apartment complex where he lived "This is my stop, see you tomorrow"

"So long bud" said Takeshi as he walked off to his own home.

Kentaro was about to head up when a thought came to him…

_What I'm about to do…you can't tell anyone…_

"I wonder what she meant by that?" said Kentaro who asked himself that same question the rest of the night.

To be continued.

Izzy's voice "Next time on Anime Sentai: Denji Sentai Megarangers, MegaYellow GET AWAY FOR HIM NOW!

Kagome's voice "MegaBlack wait! he's different HE'S NOT LIKE THE OTHERS!"

Izzy's voice "What is that true?"

Wasp-Nejire's voice "i…I DON'T KNOW?"

Bee-Nejire's voice "If you will not fight of your own will then I'll MAKE YOU!"

Kagome's voice "Episode 7: The Reluctant Wasp-Nejire!"


End file.
